


Princess of the Void - Year 6

by haruhiifowl



Series: The Nora Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: 🥀The Nora Saga - Book 3🥀It's not easy being a Horocrux for Voldemort and it's definitely not easy disguising as a student at Hogwarts while being a Death Eater.Nora Peterson is attending her 6th year at Hogwarts. Everyday she has to battle her inner urges to carry out the Dark Lord's deeds while practicing charms and falling more in love with her fiancé, Draco Malfoy.  However, things start to crumble once she finds out the task Voldemort has bestowed upon her.She may seem like a princess but deep down she has a demon that's ready to be unleased.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Nora Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965373
Kudos: 7





	1. welcome

"There is no good or evil. There is only power." 

Nora dangled her feet off of the highest part of the Great Bell. She leaned her hands behind her supporting her weight as she stared absently up into the sunset. Her hair billowed around her face as the winds started to pick up signaling a storm was brewing. She inhaled a slow breath letting the cold winds hit her senses at full blast. The noises from below stirred quietly in her head. Cars honking, teenagers shouting, music blasting from the muggle restaurants. She wondered how Draco was doing. She wondered if Viola had won her game with the Magpies. 

She wondered what would happen if she plummeted herself off of the clock tower. 

A frown slowly etched onto her lips feeling a nagging, burning feeling against her right arm. She sat upright, pulling up the black sleeve of her robe seeing the disgusting Dark Mark searing against her skin. He must not have liked that thought she had. Because if she died, he died. 

Voldemort would die. 

She pushed her sleeve back over the mark, ignoring the calls he sent her. They were looking for her, the Death Eaters. She sighed, leaning back once more staring at the rising moon. 

"Sorry, Draco. There's no way out." She whispered, closing her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

**a/n: hi everyone! Welcome to the 3rd book of the Nora Series - Princess of the Void! This book takes place during the 6th year at Hogwarts. As I've been reading back on how I've written Draco, I've realized that there may be a few discrepancies because he's not "mean enough" or "hurt enough". However, I've always wanted to write a sensitive Draco on how he could've been if someone had just reached out to him. I hope we can all be open to this side of Draco and enjoy it as much as I have writing it ^^**

**Please note that this book will contain mature contents such as violence, trauma, sexual content, etc but there will always be a disclaimer at the top of the chapters.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I only own my original ones (Nora, Viola, etc).**

**please vote, like, follow, comment ^^ love you all!**


	2. Just a Boy

**Lucius Malfoy sentenced to life in Azkaban! Disgraced Malfoy in cohorts with Death Eaters!**

I sighed, folding the Daily Prophet and setting it on the white coffee table I was sitting at. I rubbed my eyes a bit before picking up the tea that I was drinking, sipping it slowly. Muggle tea was so bland as I placed it back down, putting in two cubes of sugar.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a young man before me, smiling slightly. He rubbed a hand behind his neck, glancing back at his friends who were laughing at him. "Hi, I'm Brian." He extended a hand towards me. I smiled slightly, shaking it.

"Nora." He blushed a bit, sliding his hands in my pockets.

"I couldn't help but notice that your paper looked super old. Thought you might be a time traveler or something." He let out a nervous life as I smiled, covering the moving photo with the cup platter.

"A time traveler? Oh, no you've caught onto me." I said slyly, smiling a bit more at him. Brian laughed again as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet, a flush rising on his cheeks.

"Um, I was just..well you're pretty hot and I thought maybe I could get your number?" I raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a faint laugh. I pulled my other hand out from my pocket, exposing the shimmering engagement ring.

"Sorry. I already have someone." His face dropped as he mumbled an apology before taking off towards his friends. I watched as he sat slowly, completely embarrassed as his friends consoled him. I quietly finished my tea, leaving a tip on the table and getting up. I placed the prophet in my bag as I walked out of the small coffee shop. I slid down the dark sunglasses over my eyes as I walked through the bustling streets of London.

It was the day before school started and Snape had allowed me to leave that terrible, musky shack that the Death Eaters would frequent in Knockturn Alley. It was difficult being around Bellatrix and especially Fenrir. Fenrir was a werewolf who had sided with Voldemort bringing along his werewolf pack. They all smelled terrible and they all ate like rabid animals.

I stopped at a stoplight thinking about Draco. I wondered how he was doing. It had been a while since I had heard from him. It was around the time when his father, Lucius, had ended up being sent to Azkaban was the last time I heard from him. I sighed as I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I glanced at a nearby window shop, frowning at my reflection. 

This summer, everything had changed. The white in my hair had started to become more abundant, now in the undersides of my hair. I had cut it so that it was to my shoulders now. My black blouse and black mini skirt were complimented with dark blue heels as I walked across the street. I heard the distant sounds of the ringing bells signaling it was around sunset. It was about time to head back home.

I rounded into an alleyway, glancing behind me as I pulled out my wand. I tapped the brick stones in order as they opened revealing Diagon Alley. I walked through, the opening closing immediately as I slipped through the crowds. Everyone was last minute buying things for school as I tried to not bump into anyone. At the end of Diagon Alley, I turned into Knockturn Alley. A few beggars walked up to me as I carefully moved past them. I looked behind me, setting my sunglasses in my bag as I pushed open the door to the shack that was settled in between dilapidated buildings. I walked up the steps, seeing Bellatrix and Snape sitting on one end of the table while a few werewolves were at the other. The werewolves chuckled, cat calling after me.

"Your mother let you dress like that, missy?" I paused, glancing over my shoulder at the one werewolf who had spoken. I smirked walking towards him.

"Jokes on you, my moms dead." I placed a hand on his ratty hair, slamming his face down into the table, the wood splintering underneath the impact. The other werewolves started howling with laughter as the man held his broken nose as he growled at me.

"Yuf..broke mf..nyuse!!!" I shrugged, walking away from them as Bellatrix cackled a bit playing with her wand.

"What would my poor nephew think of you walking around dressed like a little whore?" I stopped beside her as I looked at her. She giggled, biting her lower lip with her crooked teeth.

"Don't antagonize her, Bellatrix." Snape warned, not looking up from the paper.

"Awww but Sevvy, look at her! I'm supposed to accept her as a niece?!" My hand twitched slightly as I let out a slow exhale. Snape had warned me to control my anger. As Voldemort's Horocrux, I was inclined to be more violent which obviously I had no control over it yet. Over the summer, I had broken at least 20 noses, busted a few teeth in, and even snapped a werewolf's leg in half. The sad part was; I enjoyed it. A little too much.

"You're not even worth my time, Bellatrix." I scowled towards her, making my way to my room. I sighed as I changed quickly into something more conservative. I pulled on some black leggings and an oversized dark blue sweater that fell off one shoulder. I walked over to the small shabby desk, running my fingers over the last letter I had received from Draco. He was reminiscing the day I had visited him at the Manor and the fun we had. The fun in his bedroom, he had written. I laughed softly, tracing a finger over his signature. A knock came to the door as I turned to see Snape in the doorway.

"Come. We have visitors." I sighed following him back down the stairs. More and more wizards or witches would come in to be branded as a Death Eater. And each time they gained one, the more power I felt swell within me. A perk of being a Horocrux. Fenrir had come back with 2 other werewolves as they sat down at the table laughing at the one werewolf with the broken nose. Fenrir saw me, smirking.

"I brought you a present." He said slyly. He moved as my eyes widened. Narcissa was standing behind him with Draco beside her. He had heavy, dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping for days. He was looking down as Narcissa gasped, making Draco look at her than at me. His eyes widened.

"Nora..?"

"Draco.." I breathed out quickly running to him. I hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in. I buried my face into his neck as I let in a slow inhale smelling his usual husky mahogany wood cologne. I pulled away as I cupped his face.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured. He looked so tired as he closed his eyes to my touch, moving his head more into my hand.

"I could ask you the same thing.." He whispered. I glanced over to see Fenrir smirking at me as was Bellatrix. I narrowed my eyes slightly, looking back at Draco. He slowly opened his eyes, reality snapping in his head as he realized where he was. "You need to get out of here." He said softly. I pulled him down the steps a bit, gazing upon his beautiful face.

"I..."

"Don't talk." Draco said, pushing me against the wall of the stairs, kissing me roughly. I gasped a bit as he pressed his hips against mine as I sighed into his kiss. After a moment, we both pulled away, catching our breaths.

"Why didn't you write me?" He looked down a bit, biting his lower lip. "You can tell me Draco.."

"I have to..I don't have a choice..."

"Do what, Draco? Talk to me." He hesitated, resting his head on my shoulder as I hugged him to me. He was breathing heavily as if he was about to cry. "Draco?"

"Nora." I looked up, Snape watching us from the top of the steps. "He's here." I felt Draco stiffen as he immediately pulled away from me, a fear in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"You need to leave Nora..!" Draco hissed at me holding both of my arms.

"She already knows, Draco. Come, both of you." Snape said sharply, turning away. Draco looked at me with wide eyes as I took both of his hands holding them.

"There's a lot that we, Peterson's, hide.." I whispered as I kissed him on the cheek. He gripped my hands, eyes wide.

"Are you.." I nodded sadly as he let in a sharp inhale. He looked down at my arm as I pulled up my sleeve, the Dark Mark pulsing heavily against my skin. "When..?"

"Beginning of the summer."

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice echoed as he took my hands pulling me up the stairs with him. We both stopped at the final stairs seeing Voldemort on the other side of the room. Nagini, his snake, hissed at us moving slowly towards us.

"Draco.." Voldemort whispered, beckoning him over. I stepped in front of Draco, my eyes narrowed.

"No! You promised! He's..he's just a boy." Draco tightened his grip on my hands as Voldemort walked over towards us. He set a hand on my shoulder, smirking.

"Silly girl, I only promised if Lucius succeeded. But that fool got himself locked up." He tightened his grip, tearing me away from Draco. I gasped as he threw me against the wall. I slid to the ground, wincing at the pain in my head. Fenrir and his werewolves laughed as I heard Draco inhale sharply.

"Draco..I'm sure you understand your purpose. Right?" Draco couldn't even look at Voldemort as he looked away.

"Y-yes.." Voldemort slowly took his arm, ripping his sleeve up.

"Do you swear your allegiance to me, Draco?"

"Y..yes.." Draco's voice was getting smaller and smaller as I groaned, holding the back of my head. Nagini was staring at me, baring her fangs.

"You will repair the vanishing cabinet located in the Room of Requirement, bring the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and than kill Dumbledore."

"What..?!" I gasped, struggling to get up while Nagini hissed at me. Draco glannced at me before giving me a small smile. "No, Draco.."

"Yes.." He finally answered. Voldemort smirked as he pressed his wand against Draco's skin searing the Dark Mark on him. Draco let out a cry of pain, holding his arm as I covered my mouth from shock. I could smell burnt flesh as I looked in horror at Draco's arm. I could feel the similar surge of strength pulse through my body as I watched helplessly. The once beautiful skin was now bloodied and tainted by Voldemort. He pulled away from Draco, snickering down at him.

"You fail and I will kill your loved ones before you." Voldemort whipped his head towards me as he beckoned for Nagini who slithered towards him. I ran over to Draco, holding his shoulders as I glared at Voldemort.

"Nora, my beloved soul, you will help Draco succeed in repairing the vanishing cabinet. Do not fail me." He whispered before apparating out of the shack. I gently took Draco's arm holding it as he grimaced at the immense pain.

"The burning will stop soon, Draco..try to breath." I whispered. He was trying to look strong as I bent down and kissed his arm gently. He jolted slightly as I held him in place. Instantly the moving mark stopped, settling into his skin. He blinked in surprise as he let out a shaky exhale. "Better?" He nodded as I took his hand. "We need to talk." I pulled him up to my room, ignoring Snape's call as I locked the door behind me. Draco was quietly rolling his sleeve down over his arm as he sat down on the small bed. I slid down beside me, slowly taking his left hand as I felt his ring against my palm.

"I missed you." He whispered looking up at me as I smiled at him.

"I missed you too. I'm still upset you didn't write me back." I pouted, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed slightly, staring down at his right arm than at mine.

"My mother told me what was going to happen the day my father was sent to Azkaban. I couldn't tell you. I thought I was protecting you by ignoring you. Little did I know that you were also wrapped up into this..mess." I smiled softly at him as I nodded slowly.

"Yeah..it's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world for you." He said, giving me a playful smirk. I smiled as I told him in detail everything that had happened even throughout last year. I explained to him that I was a Horocrux and that I had been branded a Death Eater the day school ended.

"I..I'm scared though Draco. I feel like I'm losing a part of me everyday and all I feel is just complete hatred. What if I end up hurting you because I don't even remember what love is?" I said quietly. He took both of my hands looking at me seriously.

"You won't, Nora. I swore that I would protect you and I will. We'll be together throughout this..I promise."

I smiled softly at him because in that moment, I believed him. That we would be stronger than the burden that had been placed upon us.


	3. Intimidation

**a/n: Disclaimer! This chapter includes some violence that may be disturbing to some readers~!**

Narcissa had allowed me to spend the night at the manor to catch the train the next morning. I had spent the night in Draco's room singing him to sleep. He had told me that he had been having recurring nightmares and it was difficult to sleep afterwards.

Draco and I waited on the platform together as I smiled softly at him. The bags under his eyes weren't as prominent as he fidgeted with the suit he was wearing.

"Relax, Draco. You're making me nervous." I said placing a hand on his arm. He sighed, giving me a slight smile.

"I'm sorry. I just...it won't feel like a normal school year."

I gave him a sad smile. We both had agreed to step down from our Quidditch captain positions as we wouldn't have time now to play with the other task we were given with.

"Oi! Nora! Malfoy!" We both looked over to see Viola and Toka running towards us. I smiled at them, giving them both a hug as Draco nodded towards them. "Whoa you grew like a foot or two, Malfoy." Viola joked as he rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, can't take a joke." I giggled as we walked into the train.

"I can't wait to tell you all about my summer, Nora. It was perfect!" I nodded towards Viola, gripping Draco's hand tighter.

"Actually, tell me during the opening ceremony, Viola. Draco and I have some business in the Slytherin compartment." Viola looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, business. That's what we're calling it now." Toka blushed as I rolled my eyes.

"Save me a spot yeah?" Viola gave me a thumbs up as Draco led me towards the back of the train. I glanced over seeing Harry eye us as we passed. He was looking at me with disgust. Draco opened the compartment door, a few Slytherins eyeing me as I followed after him.

"Why is a Ravenclaw here?"  
"Shh, She's Draco's girlfriend."  
"No! Fiancée!"

I looked down at the whispering first years as I gave them a sly smile. They immediately turned away, embarrassed they had been caught.

"Your coat?" I looked at Draco, shrugging it off as he folded it, placing it on the rack above us. I felt a heavy gaze on us as I glanced behind us, seeing only the students sitting in the seats and no one else. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..just my imagination." Immediately a puff of black smoke entered the compartment. Everyone was shrieking as I felt Draco push me against the divider. I coughed a bit as the smoke subsided.

"What the fuck?"  
"What was that?"  
"Probably a prank from a first year."

I waved my hand to get the smoke out of my face as I smirked a bit seeing how close Draco was to me.

"I didn't know you were a public type of man, Draco." He chuckled darkly at me as he moved away letting me slide into the empty bench. He placed his bag up on the railing before slipping in beside me. Pansy and Blaise were sitting across from us as she raised an eyebrow at me. She wasn't looking at me with disgust but more so with admiration. She definitely knew.

I placed my hand on Draco's knee as I gazed out the window. The train started to move as Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"Blaise, I'm resigning as captain. You take it." Blaise's eyes widened as he looked between Draco and I. I smirked at him, leaning back into my seat.

"Congratulations, Blaise." I said smoothly.

"Thanks.." he said quietly.

"Your summer good, Nora?" Pansy asked as I looked at her.

"It was fine. I've come to terms that muggles don't know how to brew tea properly." Draco was glancing up at the rack above us. "How about you, Pansy?"

She went on about how her and Christopher had gone skiing somewhere up north London even though this summer was one of the hottest ones. I nodded as she showed me pictures. Draco was speaking with Blaise about something as well as I glanced up at the rack. Did Draco's bag move on its own?

The rest of the train ride went smoothly as Draco and I stayed seated when it stopped. Pansy and Blaise looked back at us. Pansy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nora?"

"Go on. Draco and I have something to talk about." I smiled at her as they both left. Draco helped me out of the seat as I brushed my skirt down. He grabbed his things and my jacket as we walked to the door. I paused at the opened door, closing it and sliding the shades down. The rest of the shades on the windows closed again as Draco slowly turned around.

"Did your mum not tell you it's rude to eavesdrop, Potter? Petrificus Totalus!" He aimed his wand towards the rack as a loud thud landed in front of us. I watched as Draco reached down and picked up an invisibility cloak revealing Harry. He snickered, staring down at him.

"Oh yeah, she was dead before she could wipe the drool of your chin. This is for my father." He stomped his foot on Harry's face as I heard a sickening crunch. I let out a slow exhale, feeling Draco's anger bubbling in me. "And this is for hurting Nora last year." He kicked Harry's side as he threw the invisibility cloak over him. He looked at me as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feel better?"

"Lots." We both walked out the train as Draco helped me into my jacket. I took his hand as we walked down the platform.

"Did you really have to go that far?"

"He thinks he's being sneaky. I'm not stupid."

"Do you think he suspects us already?" I asked quietly while Draco stayed silent, squeezing my hand.

"I don't know, Nora. Let's hope not."

At the end of the platform, Snape and Filch were waiting examining luggages.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy..Miss Peterson. Just because you are in your 6th years now doesn't mean it's an excuse to be late. Now get on the carriage." Draco snorted as I giggled quietly. Draco helped me up into the carriage as I glanced back seeing Luna and Harry walking towards Snape. He had a bloodied noise and his glasses were cracked as Snape sneered down at them. Our eyes met but Draco had slid his arm around my shoulders blocking my view as I turned back around.

"You really did a number on him, Draco." I said crossing my legs as the carriage took off.

"Good. I hope he takes that as a warning." We had both changed into our robes as we walked into the Great Hall, being one of the last ones to arrive. Draco kissed me on the cheek as we parted ways. I walked towards the 6th year section sitting down between Ryan and Dylan.

"Ah look who decides to show up!" Ryan said, smirking. I rolled my eyes as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "You and Malfoy getting in a quickie?" I smirked, winking at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dylan and Viola chuckled as a flush ran over Ryan's cheeks.

"I like this new Nora. Older Nora equals feistier Nora." Viola grinned, leaning towards me. "Do I have Malfoy to thank?" I rolled my eyes again, giving her a sly smile. She was right though. The older I got and especially now with having a part of Voldemort's soul, I could feel a different person emerging. Whether it was good or bad was still up for debate. The doors opened again as Dylan looked over whistling.

"Damn, Harry got a busted face or something?" 

We all turned to look to see Harry holding a bloody tissue to his nose as he slowly sat down beside Hermione and Ron. I glanced at Draco who seemed to be lost in thought as his fellow Slytherins were snickering at Harry. "What was that about?"

Viola snorted turning back towards us.

"Probably got into a fight with Filch's cat." Everyone laughed as I tilted my head slightly to catch Harry's eyes. He held my gaze for a bit before looking away. Dumbledore clapped his hands signaling the start of the opening ceremony. There weren't that many 1st years this year as the sorting ceremony went by quickly.

"I'd like to welcome Professor Severus Snape as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And then to be the new Potions teacher, I'd like to welcome Slytherin alum Professor Horace Slughorn." Everyone clapped including Snape as I looked at the frail old man that stood up.

"About time Snape gets to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. It only took 6 years." Viola snorted, receiving a few nods from the students around us. Shortly after his speech, the food appeared as everyone dug in.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." I said, placing my silverware down. Everyone looked at me including Nora who had half of a chicken leg in her mouth. "I'm not going to be able to play Quidditch this year. I'll be busy studying for my Advanced Potions O.W.L so...I'll be resigning as your captain. Which means, a new one is in order and I'd like Viola to take over." I smiled at her.

"What?!" Viola exclaimed, choking on her food as Heather had to pat her on the back, wincing. "You're not playing this year?!" I shook my head as I smiled at the former team.

"No, but I trust that you guys will be able to handle the team from now on. I look forward to watching you guys play." Ryan gawked at me as did Dylan but Viola had tears in her eyes.

"I...It was an honor captain!" Viola suddenly stood up bowing 90 degrees as everyone laughed at her. I sighed, shaking my head at her.

"Sit down!" I hissed as she finally sat down making all of us laugh. Everyone went back to eating as I had already lost my appetite though. It didn't feel good to be lying to my friends.

"Miss Peterson?" I looked up to see Professor Slughorn looking down at me. He smiled nervously at me extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Dumbledore told me that I would be teaching a Peterson. Your father and I were a few years apart during school." I smiled slightly, taking his hand shaking it. He placed his other hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry about your father though. I heard he perished recently." I grimaced slightly as I nodded.

"Yes, pity I wasn't able to see him before he left." I said tightly.

_Lies._

"Yes, yes. Pity indeed. Hopefully he didn't suffer."

_Lies._

I punched myself inwardly at the voice that was speaking.

"Well I expect great things from you, Miss Peterson. I do have a tradition of holding the Slug Party for my most gifted students. I'm sure you won't disappoint." I smiled at him.

"I hope not, Professor." He waved goodbye, shuffling back up to the professor tables. I watched him leave as I turned back towards the table, a nagging feeling in my stomach. It was published along with Lucius Malfoy's arrest that they had found my father's body in the riverbank. They said wolves tore him apart. I played with Draco's engagement ring suddenly feeling sick.

"Excuse me.." I said, abruptly getting up and walking swiftly out of the Great Hall. I could feel eyes on me as I rushed over to the girls bathroom. I opened a stall immediately retching into it. I gasped, one hand on the bathroom stall wall as I loosened my tie. I coughed a bit, blood coming out as I immediately flushed and staggered out of the stall. I grasped onto the sink, breathing heavily as I looked up slowly to see my reflection. My violet eyes blazed with a darkness I had never seen before. I clenched onto the sink, the lights starting to flicker as I gritted my teeth together.

The anxiety, pain, fear, and anger of everything I had dealt with my father was swelling deep within me, threatening to get out. I heard a giggle behind me as I slowly looked back up to see Moaning Myrtle behind me. She was giggling, floating around as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Nora, Nora, Nora...feeling a bit of morning sickness are we?" I watched her as I smirked a bit, the lights settling down as I stood up straight, cracking my neck.

"Mmm..Myrtle. Do you remember Tom Riddle?" Myrtle stopped floating as she hovered near me, raising an eyebrow.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? Who?" I turned towards her, biting my lower lip as I snickered at her.

"Let me show you." I reached my hand out grabbing her immediately by the neck. She shrieked as I slammed her to the ground. It would've been almost impossible to grab a ghost but with this new found magic, anything was possible. She wrestled against my hold as I smiled down at her. "Shh...I know how big of a mouth you have please..." I said, tightening my grip as I leaned in towards her, her eyes bulging from the lack of oxygen. "Be a good girl and keep your mouth shut. If I hear anything, I'll string you up in the main hall like a rag doll." She slowly nodded as I let go of her. I stood up, frowning a bit as I cracked my neck again. I let out a slow exhale as I brushed my robes off a bit. Myrtle coughed , holding her neck as she fearingly looked up at me.

"You're...You're not Nora.." I glanced down at her, smirking.

"Good girl." I whispered as I walked out of the bathroom, a devilish smile on my lips.


	4. Amorentia

The next morning Viola, Heather, and I had gone to the Great Hall early to pick up our time tables.

"Are you feeling okay, Nora? You looked sick last night." Heather asked, holding her books close to her. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you know girl time." Heather visibly relaxed as I followed after them into the Hall. Only a few people were there including Draco. He was sitting by himself, dark circles clearly visible under his eyes as I frowned slightly. "I'll see you guys in a bit." Viola and Heather waved at me as I walked over to Draco. He didn't even notice me until I slid in the seat beside him. He jumped a bit looking wide eyed at me as I smiled slightly at him.

"Morning." He relaxed, smiling at me as I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're here early."

"Couldn't sleep." He chuckled as he rested his head on my shoulder, sighing. "I want to sleep for 100 years." I smiled as he laced his fingers with mine.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Draco leaned away, nodding quickly. I laughed softly as McGonagall walked over towards us handing our time tables.

"Good morning Miss Peterson, Mr. Malfoy. Good summer?" We both glanced at each other and nodded. She smiled as she walked away continuing onto the next table.

"I saw you leave early last night. Were you okay?" Draco asked looking over his schedule.

"I was feeling a bit sick. Slughorn mentioned my father." I said softly, opening up my parchment. Draco glanced at me, squeezing my hand as I smiled at him.

"It looks like we have most of our classes together." Draco said, glancing at my schedule than back to his.

"Mmhm. Seems like we have Snape first thing in the mornings though." I smirked as he groaned a bit.

"We have free periods together too..." He trailed off as I gazed at him. It was like suddenly the stress hit him again as he sighed a bit. I bit my lower lip, feeling the anger swell in me again.

"Draco..we can take our time. There's no rush."

"He'll kill my mother. He'll kill you." Draco whispered as I shook my head.

"I won't let that happen. Let's just try to enjoy our first week, okay?" Draco hesitated but nodded, giving me a tight smile. "You need to eat something though. You look like you're going to faint on me." I forced Draco to start eating as I watched him closely. Draco wasn't meant for this. None of this was. He was meant for a normal life. The confidence that I had seen in him when we first met was slowly fading away leaving a vulnerable, empty boy.

After breakfast, Draco and I walked to DADA together. We spoke briefly about Slughorn as Draco snorted that the man was a Slytherin. I agreed with him. Most of the seats had already been taken, forcing Draco and I to separate. He hesitated as I smiled at him, waving to go sit by his friends. He kissed me on the forehead going to sit beside Blaise. I looked around, realizing that none of my friends were here. I sat down on an empty desk, a few desks away from Draco as someone stood by the other side of the desk. I looked up seeing Harry.

"Can I sit here?" I nodded at him, tilting my head slightly. I could almost feel Draco's anger from across the room as I placed my textbooks on the desk. "Nora, I want to apologize." I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Harry. His nose had been pushed into place and his glasses were intact as he sighed angrily.

"I want to apologize for hurting you last year and..for spying on you and Draco. I'm just..so convinced that Draco is a.." He stopped, looking at me. I slowly looked him up and down, a slight smile playing up on my lips.

"It's alright, Harry. They say curiosity killed the cat." I slowly said, giving him another smile. He looked away uncomfortably as Snape walked in. He whipped his wand and hand out as the windows were closed and covered as he quickly turned to be at the front of the class.

"Who can tell me what non-verbal spells are?" I leaned back in my chair as I saw Hermione raise a hand. "Very well...Miss Granger?" Hermione sat up a bit in her chair as she answered.

"Spells that do not need to be said out loud. You instead speak them in your head. During field, your opponent doesn't know what kind of spell you're casting which gives you a slight advantage."

"That is correct. Non Verbal spells are very difficult to cast and require great mental concentration and mental discipline. We will be working on non verbal spells for most of the semester. This is a trait that you will all need to learn and be confident in as a 6th year. Now. Miss Peterson, to the front." I blinked a few times before slowly getting up and walking to the front.

"I want you to cast a non verbal spell at that lantern." He pointed to the one right above the aisle. I looked at him as he nodded at me. I looked at the lantern, focusing on it, and letting out a slow exhale. Almost instantly, the lantern flared up with light as the students gasped, clapping. "Very good. Now expel it." I glanced back at the lantern, the flame wavering a bit until the entire lantern exploded sending shards everywhere. The students screamed, all expecting to be rained down with glass, but nothing happened as I watched the tiny pieces of glass hover slightly above them before instantly coming back together to form a lantern above them. I let out a shaky breath, blinking a few times as I looked at Snape. That was a close one.

"Very good, Miss Peterson. 50 points to Ravenclaw." The students slowly started to clap, including Draco, as he shot me a smirk. I walked back to my desk sitting down, glancing at Harry who was frowning slightly.

"Mr. Weasley?" Snape snapped as Ron slowly got up and walked up to the front. "Same thing. Non verbal spell on the lantern." Ron squinted his eyes a bit as everyone laughed at him. He was wrinkling his nose and it almost looked like he needed to go to the bathroom. I bit my lower lip hiding a laugh as nothing happened. Snape sighed, slapping him on the head with a piece of parchment. "Mental discipline and concentration is what you need. Back to your seat, Mr. Weasley." Ron rolled his eyes sitting down beside Hermione who laughed at him.

"I want you to partner up with the person beside you and practice using nonverbal spells on each other. I'll check in with each desk to see your progress. Begin!" I sighed as I looked at Harry who had already moved his chair to be across from me. I watched him as he sat down, putting his arms on the desk.

"How did you do that? To the lantern?"

"My father taught me how to use non verbal spells ever since I was young. I've had years of practice." I crossed my legs leaning back in my seat, smiling. "Try it. Try moving my book to me." I pushed my textbook to the middle of the desk as he concentrated on it. He sighed, hanging his head low.

"Try imagining magic as if it's a string. If you want to push the book, imagine the string pushing the book. If you want to do multiple things, you'll see multiple strings," I said as I lifted my hand up slightly curling my fingers as multiple quills from our bags came up hovering in the air, "Magic is everywhere in the air. You just have to learn how to harness it." I smiled as the quills came flying towards Harry, stopping right in front of his face, making him jump a bit, as I giggled a bit letting them clatter onto the table. "You try." He let out a slow breath looking back at the book. It started to rattle a bit before sliding an inch. I smiled, clapping quietly.

"There you go." He gave me a slight smile as he tried it again, this time the book going further. Snape walked over to our desk raising an eyebrow at me.

"Miss Peterson. It would seem that you are trying to take my position as teacher." I laughed quietly, shaking my head.

"That's not possible, Professor. There's much I still don't know. Non verbal spells just happen to be my speciality."

"And Mr. Potter?" Harry chuckled, focusing back on the book as it hovered a bit in the air as I watched Harry. A smile was on his lips, clearly enjoying what he had succeeded. I chewed the inner part of my lip hard. I wanted to rip that smile right off of his face. The book clattered down to the desk as Harry touched his forehead.

"Ow.." I blinked a few times, leaning towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..just..my scar was hurting. Sorry..." He mumbled as Snape lifted his nose up in the air.

"10 points to Gryffindor...for the attempt." He walked away going to the next desk as Harry let out a nervous laugh.

"At least I did it." I nodded, smiling. "Look, Nora..."

"Nora?" I looked up to see Draco hovering by me. He was glaring at Harry as I smiled up at him. I gathered my things and stood up.

"See you later, Harry." I felt Draco's arm around my waist as he snorted towards Harry walking me out. He was holding me tightly as I laughed a bit. "Are you jealous, Draco?"

"Jealous? Of Potter? You're delusional." I giggled as I poked his cheek.

"You are so jealous." He scoffed, rolling his eyes at me as I smiled. I leaned over kissing his neck right below his ear as he jumped a bit. "There's nothing to be jealous of, Draco. He's not my type anyway." I winked at him as I freed myself from his grip as he smirked at me.

"What is your type then?" I smirked, walking backwards as I tilted my head a bit.

"Mmm...the type that'll make me beg for more." Draco smirked as he caught up with me taking my hand leaning over to whisper.

"If I remember correctly, you were begging all night.." I giggled, hitting him in the chest as we laughed on our way to Potions. We walked into class as I saw a few Gryffindors sitting at one table already. Draco held my hand tighter, pulling me to a table where Pansy and Goyle were sitting at.

"Hi Nora." Pansy said, slightly smiling. It was odd having her be friendly to me as I smiled back at her. She leaned a bit on the table. "I heard you showed Weasley up in DADA." Goyle snickered as I glanced at Ron who was glowering in his seat towards us. I shrugged a bit as Draco sat beside me.

"Don't smother her, Pansy." He growled as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not. I'm just-"

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn walked in as he smiled at everyone. He motioned for everyone to join him in the middle of the classroom where a cauldron was bubbling. He smiled at all of us, telling us to come in closer. I was at the one end with Draco while Hermoine and the others were on the other end.

"Today, we are going to be learning the Amorentia potion!! Now does anyone know what that is?" I nudged Draco as he rolled his eyes, keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets. I smiled as Slughorn looked around the table. "Um..Miss Granger please elaborate!"

"It's a love potion, Professor. It's supposed to cause a powerful infatuation or obsession with whoever gives it to them."

"Very good, Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Pansy snorted, crossing her arms as I felt Draco snake a hand to my hip, gripping it slightly. I smirked as I moved slightly to lean back on him. "Today we'll be making our very own Amorentia! But no keeping them because well that could be dangerous!" He handed us all textbooks as we went back to our desks. I flipped through the ingredients of the Amorentia as I walked over to the ingredient shelves. A smaller girl turned around quickly bumping into me as I frowned a bit.

"Oh..I'm..I'm so sorry.." She whispered as I looked at the girl. I smiled slightly, shaking my head.

"No worries." I said. She ducked her head quickly making her way back to the desk. She kept on glancing back at me than at Draco. Odd. I grabbed my ingredients, walking back and getting to work. Draco had already gotten halfway done as I followed the instructions. About 30 minutes in, I had finally finished mine. I raised my hand as Professor Slughorn walked over.

"Ah..yes, yes! Very good Miss Peterson! Now what does your smell like?" I leaned over taking a sniff as I thought about the smells.

"Shoe polish...green apples..and.." I paused as I glanced at Draco. He was watching me with a raised eyebrow as I giggled. "I'm afraid I can't say what the last thing is, Professor." Draco snorted, masking it with a cough as Professor Slughorn looked at me with confused eyes but shaking his head.

"Well alright then! Mr. Malfoy, how about yours?"

"I only smell Nora's perfume, sir." I covered my smile with my hand as Slughorn smiled at both of us. He walked away from us as I looked at Draco. He walked over to me as I sat down on the stool. "So what was the last thing you smelled hm?" He leaned down kissing the top of my ear as I giggled.

"That lotion that you used last night." I looked up at him as he smiled darkly at me.

"Class is over! You're dismissed!" Draco took my hand, swiftly leaving the classroom.

"D-Draco!" We stopped as we both turned around to see the same timid girl that I had bumped into. She was holding something in her hands. Draco looked her up and down frowning.

"What do you want?" He snapped making the girl flinch.

"I..I wanted to return this to you! You dropped this during Herbology last semester." I raised an eyebrow as she handed him a handkerchief. He frowned as he was about to touch it but then I smelled it before anything else. I knocked the handkerchief to the ground, a small vial smashing to the ground under it. A puff of spiral steam came floating up as she gasped at it. Draco's eyes widened as my eyes narrowed at her.

"Think you're clever, hm? You planned on giving your Amorentia to Draco right?" Draco looked at me wide eyed before snapping his head towards the girl. I took a step towards her, stepping on the shattered glass as I leaned towards her.

"Know your place." I smiled at her sweetly, turning around from her. Draco was glaring at her as I cupped his face and immediately kissed him in front of her. I smirked a bit, glancing at her seeing her look away with a flush on her cheeks. Draco smirked, taking my hand and pulling me away.

"Merlin..these half bloods are getting bold."

"It's like I'm invisible or something." I pouted as Draco laughed at me.

"I have to go to Charms but I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded as he gave me a tender kiss to my lips.

"Don't take any gifts." I warned him as he laughed, winking at me. I wandered through the hallways, having a free period, as I stopped before the wall where the Room of Requirement was. I stared at it for a while, placing my hand against the wall as I let out a deep sigh.

"I'll save you Draco. I swear."


	5. Surprises

I yawned as I sat in the archway of the courtyard window. I held my DADA textbook in my lap, flipping aimlessly through the pages. Students were already filing to the Great Hall for lunch as I felt a pinch in my sides from behind me. I squealed, whipping my head back to see Draco chuckling. He walked around to be in front as he smiled up at me.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that." I frowned at him as he laughed a bit at me. He took my hand helping me down as he kissed my cheek. I sighed, realizing I could never be upset with this man. "How was Charms?"

"Absolutely terrible. It's an actual joke." He grumbled as I laughed slightly.

"We have 2 more years of it so be prepared for that." He stopped walking as I stopped a bit ahead of him. I looked back, seeing his face fill with anger than sadness. "Draco?"

"Nora..I won't have another year after this one.." I turned fully looking at him with shock.

"W-what do you mean?" He looked around, tightening his grip on my hand as he pulled me into the courtyard. We stood in the shadows by the Great Tree as he took both of my hands.

"After our task.." he looked around again, "He wants me to stay home next year..to stay close with them." I blinked in confusion, a whirlwind of emotions starting to stir in me.

"Well..then I'll stay with you."

"You can't. He..he wants you here in the school to keep an eye out with Snape." My mouth slowly opened as I felt my hands start to shake. It was already terrible being away from Draco during the summer but for a whole year? And he would be with those damn werewolves and Bellatrix and..

"Nora. Nora!" He was shaking me as I blinked a few times pulling away from my thoughts. "You have a right to know because I don't think I can be apart from you." He said softly as he pulled me into a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Neither can I..." I bit my lower lip to prevent my tears from slipping as I let in a slow breath. He cupped my face, kissing me gently on the lips.

"We can take our time though..so we can last forever." He smiled slightly at me as I laughed a bit. 

"You're so sappy." He kissed my nose, pulling away from me.

"Only for you." He pulled me towards the Great Hall but it felt like my legs were just moving on their own. I had to find a time to speak with Snape in person, privately. He held my hand gently as he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later?" I turned towards him smiling.

"Always." I watched him walk away, sitting with his friends giving them a smirk. I slowly turned to walk towards my table already seeing Viola, Cho, Heather, and Hayden sitting down. I sat beside Viola who smiled up at me.

"I've asked Heather to be my co captain!" I smiled brightly at Heather who blushed.

"Congratulations! Make sure to keep her in check, okay?" Heather and Toka laughed while Viola glared at me. I was grabbing some food as Toka leaned in towards us.

"Did you hear? Moaning Myrtles been crying like crazy since the day we got back! It's been so bad that she's flooded the girls bathroom 3 times already." I glanced at Toka before taking a bite from my fruit. Heather looked at her in surprise.

"No I haven't. Do you know why?" Toka shrugged.

"Some people say she keeps muttering "devil eyes" or something like that then completely vanishes."

"Leave it to Moaning Myrtle though to go crazy at the beginning of the year." Viola said, laughing a bit. I smiled slightly, taking another bite of my lunch.

"So Nora. When's your wedding going to be?" Heather asked, smiling towards me. I paused, furrowing my eyebrows. I hadn't thought about that. With all of this happening and with how the proposed outcome would be..would we even get married now? I smiled at Heather though, shrugging.

"Probably after school is finished. We're not too sure yet."

"Make sure to invite us okay?" I smiled softly at them as I nodded.

"Of course." We all left as soon as lunch was over as I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around seeing Blaise and Pansy.

"Can we talk to you?" I raised an eyebrow as I nodded, following them towards the courtyard. Pansy smirked at me as she clapped her hands together.

"We're holding a party for Draco's birthday this weekend! Can you please make sure he stays away from the common room for a few hours until like 5?" I giggled quietly.

"You know Draco hates surprises right?" Pansy sighed as Blaise elbowed her.

"I told you.." Blaise started.

"I know! But if you're there maybe he won't hate us as much. Come on. Help us out because we all know that this is his last year here." I winced inwardly. Did everyone know except for me? I sighed as Pansy gave me the biggest puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll try my best okay?"

"Okay good! Oh, sorry but no one other than you, okay? So no half breeds allowed." Blaise snickered at Pansy's comment as I narrowed my eyes slightly at Blaise. Pansy put her hands up in apology as she smiled at me. "By the way, every Slytherin knows about what you've done. It's pretty admiring."

"Admiring?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Pansy nodded, smirking.

"Yeah. It's an honor to be a part of his world. How does it feel?" I crinkled my nose. They really had no idea the actual stress and chaos Draco and I had to deal with.

"It's-"

"Nora!" We all looked to see Harry running over to us. Pansy and Blaise both scowled as he slowed down near us. "Uh.." Pansy rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on my arms

"See you later, Nora." I smiled as I watched them leave, turning towards Harry. He was smiling at me.

"So, you know Snape's homework for DADA right? I was wondering if you could help me, Ron, and Hermoine out!" I blinked a few times before giggling quietly.

"Isn't this something that Hermoine would be teaching you?"

"Yeah but she also doesn't know how to do it well and you taught me! Please, I need a passing grade." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Sure, fine. But look, no snide remarks about Draco okay? One comment and I'm out." Harry fisted the air as he smiled brightly.

"Cool! Well be in the library tomorrow in the morning so meet us there." I smiled slightly, nodding as he ran off. Ugh, what was I going to tell Draco?


	6. Do as your Told

The next morning, I woke Draco up who was still sleeping in bed.

"Draco...Draco we overslept!" I whispered sharply as I jumped out of the bed to get ready. We had slept through most of breakfast as he looked up groggy like.

"Huh..?"

"Get ready!!" I hissed as he jolted out of the bed, throwing his clothes on. I quickly grabbed my bags and put my robe on as Draco and I raced out of the Ravenclaw common room. He smirked at me jostling my bed hair.

"Nice."

"Speak for yourself!" Half of his shirt was untucked and a dark red mark was on his neck as he glared at me. I laughed at him, stopping as Snape was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Late sleeper, Miss Peterson? I hope that I didn't see Mr. Malfoy leave the Ravenclaw tower with you just now." He eyed me carefully as I laughed a bit, pushing my bag up my arm.

"Of course not, Professor." I smiled innocently up at him as he looked over at Draco, up and down.

"Would you like to explain then why you both have the wrong robes on then?" We both looked down and then at each other as I groaned slightly. He was wearing my Ravenclaw robe while I had his Slytherin one.

"Um, slight mixup in the, um, library?" Draco said, shrugging. Snape narrowed his eyes at us even more before scowling.

"20 points from Ravenclaw. And switch your robes NOW!" I gawked at him.

"Wait, what about Slytherin? Huh?" Snape glared at me as he walked past us while Draco just laughed shrugging off the robe.

"You're dead to me." I glared at Draco throwing him his robe as he laughed even more. I put on my robe, storming past Draco as he ran to catch up with me.

"Awww come on princess don't be mad!" He was dying of laughter as I sneered at him. I angrily sat down at the end of the table as Draco sat down across from me, grinning. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bagel.

"I love you." He cooed. I sighed, a smile tugging on my lips.

"I love you too." He smiled, satisfied with the response as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. We spoke about classes and Slughorn when I remembered where I needed to be.

"Oh. I want you to know that I'm going to be studying with a few Gryffindors this morning." I took a bite out of my bagel, watching his reaction. He raised an eyebrow at me, sipping on some milk.

"Which ones?"

"Ron, Hermoine, and Harry." He almost spit up his milk as he looked at me over the rim of his cup.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"They needed help with the DADA homework. It's only for a period, Draco."

"I don't trust them. I'll come with."

"Don't you have class?" His lips twitched angrily as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll pick you up at the library. Don't try any funny business." I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my tea.

"Merlin, Draco..it's like you think I'm going to-" I stopped, feeling my chin tilt up as I saw Draco standing up. He was leaning against the table, his cold fingers against my throat and chin while his eyes darkened a bit

"Just do as you're told."

He let go slowly, sliding his fingers down my throat a bit before smirking at me. I bit my lower lip as I watched him leave as he gave me a wink before disappearing behind the doors. He was going to be the death of me.

I practically ran to the library as I let out a heavy exhale at the doorway. I walked through the doors, only seeing a few students as Harry waved me over from the far side. I walked over towards them, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, we just got here ourselves. Harry and Ron decided to practice quidditch this morning." Hermoine said, wrinkling her nose. I laughed as I set my books beside her, sitting down. Harry smiled at me, sitting across from us while Ron sat beside him. Ron was eyeing me as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Ron shook his head before letting out a sigh.

"Just...things kinda weird now that you're..you know, engaged to the enem- I mean Malfoy.." Hermoine shot him a look as Harry elbowed him. I laughed slightly, smoothing out my parchments.

"I don't find it weird so you shouldn't either, Ron. Draco and I are just students like you and everyone else."

"I suppose.."

"Anyways! DADA homework!" Hermione piped in, rolling her eyes. "So how do you do non verbal spells?" I explained to them the same concept as what I had told Harry. Harry was able to levitate a book a few feet up but it soon clattered onto the table making the librarian glare at us. Ron was still having issues but at least his book was moving. Hermione was writing down notes as I glanced over to the side. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were sitting by us, giggling. I watched as Angelina winked at Harry who smiled at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Harry, compose yourself please." I looked between the two as Hermione sighed. "Harry's been given multiple love cards and potions from girls because they want to be with the Chosen One." She rolled her eyes at the name making Harry snort.

"But I am the Chosen One." He said proudly. Ron fist bumped him as Hermione glared at the two. I laughed softly as I heard the shuffling of students outside the library.

"Holy crickets..is it already time for class?" Hermione exclaimed, packing up her things. I also started packing up already seeing a shadow over me. I smirked as I looked up seeing Draco. He was glaring at Harry who had the same expression.

"Malfoy." Harry said slowly.

"How's the nose, Potter?" Draco sneered as I stood up, sliding my bag over my shoulder. I touched Draco's arm, glancing at Harry who had already clenched his hands into fists.

"At least mines not up my own ass." Harry sneered.

"Yeah it's not, it's up Weasleys." Draco said, smirking. Ron glared at him as I pulled on Draco's arm.

"Come on, Draco." Ron and Hermione were already beside Harry trying to pull him back as well. Draco was smirking as he sneered towards Harry.

"Yeah that's right. Run away like you always do." Harry lunged at Draco who pushed me behind him but Ron kept him back pushing him out of the library. I sighed, looking up at Draco who smirked down at me.

"Really?"

"Really." I rolled my eyes as he took my hand pulling me in for a hug. He kissed me softly on the forehead. "I missed you." I smiled up at him, shoving him slightly.

"Don't change the subject, Malfoy." I smirked as I walked out of the library with him. He laughed slightly as I winced a bit, feeling a shock run through my body. I staggered a bit, Draco catching me by the shoulders.

"Nora?" I shook my head, rubbing my temples.

"I'm fine..he's just angry.."

"At us?" Draco whispered, panic in his eyes. I touched his arm giving him a tight smile.

"No. At Fenrir." He visibly relaxed as he let out a sigh. I saw the strain and fear in his eyes as I gently cupped his cheeks in my hands. If only I could take away everything that he had to endure, I would in a heartbeat. "You want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend? I've been wanting to go to Honeydukes. I know you said there's a new chocolate that you wanted to try for your birthday." I smiled as he chuckled. I leaned up kissing him on the lips. He sighed as I pulled away.

"I'd love that. No surprises right?" I smiled, winking at him.

"Absolutely not."


	7. Happy Birthday, Draco

The week came and went and finally it was the weekend. I sat in the Ravenclaw common room, thumbing through a Quidditch magazine when someone came to sit beside me. Viola smiled at me, slouching a bit on the couch.

"You're up late." I said, smirking.

"Had a late evening." She said slyly. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her. She just giggled, scooching over towards me. "I, uh, kinda hung out with Heather last night." I gasped, my jaw dropping at least 10 feet.

"Viola Elizabeth Darrens! You did not!" She laughed as she leaned away, propping her back against the arm chair. "You know it's not good to mix Quidditch and pleasure." I scolded her. She rolled her eyes, placing her feet in my lap.

"It just sort of happened! I didn't know that she was..you know...that!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Besides, she made the move, not me!!"

"So what now?" I pushed her feet off of me as she laughed, tucking them under her. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess we'll see where the weekend takes us."

"You're not doing this as a rebound from Rachel right?" Viola furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned.

"No. Rachel wants nothing to do with me. She's dating some Hufflepuff guy anyway. Cedric told me." Speaking of Cedric, I hadn't seen him or Cho since the opening ceremony. "Cho's been, um, staying with Cedric for the past few nights." I whipped my head towards Viola who busted out laughing.

"Are you serious..you know what. As your Prefect, I did not hear that." I sighed, getting up. "I'm going to Hogsmead with Draco. It's his birthday today." Viola jumped up.

"What?! Malfoy has a birthday?!" I smirked, tugging on her hand.

"Come with me to the courtyard." She nodded as she followed me out. We spoke some more about her as Heather until we reached the courtyard. I didn't immediately see Draco until I saw a few Slytherins huddled around a tree.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"There's my pretty lady." I glanced up to see Draco lounging in the tree. He smirked, jumping down the tall height and landing gracefully on his feet. I smirked, as he walked towards me, his friends following him.

"Happy birthday, Draco." I said as he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"What's my present?" I slyly smiled at me, toying with the buttons on his black shirt.

"That's for the bedroom." Viola gagged while his friends started hooting and hollering behind him. Draco smirked before looking at Viola.

"Darrens."

"Happy birthday, Malfoy." She said, crossing her arms. He smirked a bit, tightening his hold on me.

"Heard Ravenclaw's playing against Slytherin tomorrow. You ready to lose again?"

"Oh please! We're prepared."

"I don't know..you lost a pretty important member of your team. Whose gonna score now?" I hit Draco in the chest as him and his friends laughed. Viola rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hope you choke on some cake." He laughed, smirking devilishly while glancing at me.

"I hope so too." Viola threw her hands up, making gagging noises.

"I can't! I'm out! Bye Nora!" She ran off as I glared at Draco who smiled innocently at me. His friends patted him on the back as he took my hand spinning me around.

"What's with the getup?" I looked down at my attire. I wore a simple strap black dress with a white long sleeve turtleneck underneath. The dress went down to my feet as I complimented it with some small heeled boots.

"Is it too much?" I frowned at him as he eyed me up and down.

"Mmm..nope it just makes me want to rip it off of you." I blushed, hitting him in the shoulder. He laughed as I looked him up and down.

"You need a new wardrobe, Draco. You wear the same thing everyday!" I poked his chest as he pretended to look hurt.

"Excuse you, these are very fine threaded shirts! And my pants are custom made." I rolled my eyes as I brushed past him.

"Custom made my ass." He smirked, catching up with me as he took my hand in his.

"I heard Viola found a new girlfriend." I looked at Draco in shock as he laughed, his eyes shining brightly in the sunlight. "Flint overheard your co captain talking about it with a few other Ravenclaws." I let out an exasperated sigh as I frowned a bit.

"So much for keeping it a secret." I muttered as we walked through the tranquil path towards Hogsmead. Students were rushing past us to get to the shops as Draco scowled at a first year who had bumped into him. I giggled watching the first year scramble away. "So what do you wanna do today birthday boy?" I smiled up at him. He grimaced a bit.

"Keep it down. And I don't care. Wherever you wanted to go." He had a deep frown on his lips as I tugged on his hand.

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy. Honeydukes first then!" He sighed as I pulled him towards the candy shop. There was already a group of 2nd years trying out Every flavored beans in front of the store. Their faces changed from fun to immediate disapproval as they must've eaten a bad one. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"I never understood the fascination with those."

"You've never had one?!" I gasped as he shook his head.

"No. And it won't start now." I smirked as we entered the shop. Shelves and shelves filled with an assortment of candies surrounded us as there were large barrels of candies on the floor level. A multitude of people, mostly students, were huddled around the barrels as I heard Draco sigh behind me. There were a few girls standing around the love potion sweets by us as they giggled a bit, whispering amongst themselves. I saw that same small Gryffindor girl holding one as I let out a huff. Draco sniffed behind me, his eyes lighting up as he pulled me towards the other side of the store. There was a line waiting at a small glass countertop as there was an abundant amount of custom made taffy, fudge, and chocolate sitting underneath the glass.

"I want all of them." I giggled as I peeked around the people in front of us.

"I'll buy you whatever you want, birthday boy." The few people in front of us turned around, eyeing Draco who glared at them. He shot me a look as I laughed a bit.

"Stop announcing it to the entire world, Nora."

"Or what?" I challenged, smirking up at me. He peered down at me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me close. We took a few steps away from the line, in the shadows of the staircase that was above us as he placed his fingers around my neck, slightly tightening them. I gasped as I wrapped my fingers against his hold.

"Be a good girl or I'll bend you over in this very shop." I smirked as I felt a flush run up my cheeks. He loosened his grip, pulling us out of the shadows, no one even noticing. He had a dark look in his eyes as he smirked down at me. I bit my lower lip as he bent down to kiss my nose. "That's what I thought." I rolled my eyes, elbowing him slightly. It was finally our turn as the lady welcomed us with a huge smile.

"Hello! What can I get you?" I looked up at Draco who had a big smile on his face. He pointed to an assortment of candy as the woman blinked her eyes a few times. She laughed at the large order as she flicked her wand, the pieces carefully coming apart and settling themselves in a little tray. He really was a little boy at heart.

"What's your newest flavor?" He asked, still looking at the different fudges.

"We have an orange swirl taffy and a raspberry lemon tart fudge! Those just came out of the kitchen today."

"I'll have a batch of those." He said smiling down at me.

"I'm going to go broke by the end of this.." I muttered.

"You shouldn't have told me that you'd buy everything then." I rolled my eyes as the lady handed us the trays of goodies. We had taken at least 2 medium sized trays as Draco held them with a large smile. He followed after me as I walked through the barrels of candy. I grabbed a small carton full of flavored beans, chocolate bonbons, and some cherry cannolis. I moved over to the shelving against the wall as I looked up. I was craving their sour licorice as I saw them on a higher shelf. I frowned as I looked at Draco. He raised an eyebrow looking up and started to laugh.

"Give me a kiss and I'll get it for you." I smiled as I leaned up on my tiptoes kissing him gently. He smiled as he reached up grabbing the box of licorice for me. I squealed with joy as I took it. "You're a baby."

"So are you!" I said, pouting. He laughed as he had a hand on the small of my back as we walked to the counter to pay. We placed all our goodies on the counter as the man's eyes widened. He let out a hearty laugh as he rang up everything.

"Special occasion, lass?" I smiled at the man, glancing back at Draco who was looking out the window. I leaned over whispering.

"It's his birthday." The man smiled at me as I paid him. His eyes widened as he saw my ring.

"Beautiful ring for a beautiful lass. Lucky man." I smiled as he bagged our things and handed them to me. I looked back to not see Draco as I frowned a bit. I walked out of the store as I saw him talking to someone.

"Draco?" They both turned as I saw it was one of Fenrir's werewolves. The one I had broken the nose of. I frowned as I slowly walked up to Draco.

"Ah..Nora. I thought I smelled a bitch nearby." Draco hissed as he took a step towards the man.

"Watch your tongue, Bjorn." He laughed as he placed his hands up.

"Easy, Draco. I don't have any qualms with you. She's the one who broke my nose."

"You probably deserved it." Draco hissed as Bjorn just laughed a bit before glaring at us both.

"He just sent me to check up on you both. Make sure you're still on track with your task." Draco narrowed his eyes as I gripped Draco's hand.

"If he's so worried maybe he should stop by himself. Tell him that it'll be ready when it's ready." I hissed as Bjorn narrowed his eyes more at me, a low growl escaping his lips.

"How dare you say such words!"

"Take one step towards us and I'll kill you." Draco said coldly as Bjorn slowly relaxed, glaring at me.

"He'll hear about this." He snipped, turning on his heel and walking away. Draco turned towards me a bit as I let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" He touched my cheek as I nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah. They just give me the creeps." He nodded as he took the bag away from me. "But we have bigger issues. I think Harry saw everything." Draco glanced over my head seeing him, Ron, and Hermioen watching us from the steps of Honeydukes. "Just act natural. Come on." I took his hand as I smiled up at him. He nodded stiffly, following after me as I pulled him into a clothing store.

"Oh no, absolutely no, Nora." He said, pulling my hand. I laughed as I dragged him inside.

"I told you that you needed a new wardrobe. Plus..they're following us." I whispered, glancing back to see the trio had moved towards us. Draco sighed as he sat down on one of the benches as I browsed through the store. I pulled out a white button down shirt that had dark blue lining and a blue sweater vest. It had a checkered pattern on it.

"Look, Draco! You're a part of Ravenclaw now." He looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips. He got up walking towards me as he held the items.

"Mmm..it's not quite my style." I pouted a bit as he smirked again. "But it's not bad." I giggled putting it up to him.

"I think it'll fit." I grabbed the clothes quickly from him as I hurriedly went to buy them.

"Nora!" I laughed as he sighed while I took the bag from the lady.

"Too late."


	8. Surprise Party

We bought a few other items as I glanced up at the clock tower. It was about time for the party. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been trailing us for a bit but with the amount of stores we went into, we had lost them.

"I'm beat." Draco said as soon as we got back to the castle. I giggled as I wrapped an arm through his.

"It's only getting started." He frowned down at me as we made our way to the dungeons. "I have a few more gifts for you."

"Nora.." he warned as I smiled beckoning him to get us through the portrait. He said the password as the painting slowly opened. I followed after him, hearing the portrait close. It was darker than usual in the common room as Draco scowled a bit.

"I told them that the fire place has to stay-"

"SURPRISE!" Slytherins popped out of the shadows, the lights and fireplace immediately burning bright as streamers and balloons were everywhere. Draco's jaw dropped as I giggled a bit. He looked at me with a glare as I raised my hands in innocence. Everyone bounded over to Draco congratulating him as he scowled even more, but a small smile tugged on his lips. Pansy came over to me, smirking.

"Thanks Nora."

"Anytime." There was food everywhere and even a cake on the coffee table as music started to play throughout the common room. She handed me a drink as I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not poisoned. It's spiced pumpkin juice."

"How'd you get that?" I asked, taking a sip. Ouch, it was strong. She smirked at me.

"I suppose it's easy when Snape's your House teacher." I rolled my eyes as we both walked over to the leather seats. She sat down while I sat on the arm rest. We watched as the boys jostled with Draco who was laughing.

"You know. I've never seen Draco smile as much as when he's with you. He's definitely a lot happier now." Pansy said, smiling slightly. "More than I could ever make him." I glanced down at her as she gave me a smirk. "Don't mess it up now." I laughed softly as I took another sip from my drink.

"Never." The music was pounding through my chest as I saw a few Slytherins dancing at the other side of the common room. Someone must've put a silencing charm on the walls as a few girls came up to Pansy, eyeing me.

"Oh, you must be Malfoy's girlfriend." One sneered at me.

"Fiancée. Get it right Millicent." Pansy said, glaring at the large girl. She flushed hiding behind the drink she was holding.

"Odd, that you're one of them. Then again you are a Peterson." Another girl said, looking me up and down. I frowned a bit as Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone, will you? She's going to be around more often so might as well suck it up." Pansy snapped, making the girls look at each other.

"So is it true? Are you a Death Eater?" The same girl asked casually. "Don't worry, everyone knows that Draco's one and most of our parents are Death Eaters too." She smiled but it didn't match her angry eyes.

"I am." The girls looked at each other in surprise as the girl smirked.

"Show us." Pansy rolled her eyes, crossing her legs.

"Give her a break, Lucille." Lucille glared at Pansy, tossing her gold locks behind her shoulder.

"Shut up, Pansy. I'm not scared to ask. So come on, Peterson, show us." I narrowed my eyes slightly at her, setting the cup down in the ground as I pulled up my sleeve exposing the Dark Mark to her. The girls gasped as Lucille just smirked. I swiftly pushed my sleeve down as she extended a hand to me.

"Lucille Corvo." I raised an eyebrow as I shook her hand. "Roland's sister." I let go of her hand while she just smirked down at me. "I heard you gave my brother a good kick to the stomach last year. Surprised he didn't kick your ass."

"He was too much of a wuss to do so, Lucille." I said, smirking at her angry reaction. Pansy was sipping on her drink, trying not to laugh.

"My brother is not a wuss. He only let you go because he felt bad for you." She hissed.

"Felt bad for me? Why would he do that? It seemed more like he wanted me to pay attention to him." The other girls all covered their mouths, snickering at Lucille. Her face was getting redder as she took a step towards me.

"Listen here, you bitch. I don't know how you fooled everyone or even wrapped Draco around your little finger but I'm not falling for it. I'm going to expose you for who you are." I looked at her as I slowly stood up, facing her.

"Try me." She narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth when a cup of pumpkin juice dropped on her head. I stepped back as the other girls squealed. Lucille shrieked as she turned around, pushing her wet hair out of her face. She gasped seeing Draco behind her. He had a dark look in his eyes as he looked down at Lucille.

"D..Draco..."

"Don't call my fiancée that ever again. Do you hear me?" He said darkly. Lucille shook with anger as she let out a shriek, bolting up the stairs. Millicent and the other female looked at each other before running after her. Draco flicked his wand, the cup floating towards the garbage. Everyone who was watching was laughing at Lucille before going back to the party. I smirked as he took a step towards me, wiping a droplet of juice off my cheek.

"I had it under control." He smirked, sliding an arm around my waist.

"Mm..whatever you say darling." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me towards the cake. "What kind is it?" He asked Pansy.

"Chocolate, duh." He smiled as I stopped him from cutting the cake. He raised an eyebrow at me as I smiled.

"You should practice your homework for DADA. Non verbal remember?" He sighed.

"Really?" I nodded at him, going back to sit beside Pansy. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he commanded the knife to slice the cake into perfect pieces. I clapped for him, giggling while Pansy just rolled her eyes. A plate floated over towards me as I handed it to Pansy who smiled slightly at me. Draco sighed, having to sit down on the floor as I laughed a bit. I got up to help him up as he frowned at me.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Practice, practice, practice." I smiled as he frowned even more.

"Fine you do it then." I smiled as I waved my hand over the cake as all of the pieces started to float in the air carefully setting on multiple plates and shooting off towards students. They all took them eagerly as I winked at Draco. "Show off." I giggled as I reached down to pick up another plate and handed it to Draco.

"I saved you the biggest piece, birthday boy." He smirked, taking the plate and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Thank you...for all of this." I smiled as I kissed him back.

"You should thank Blaise and Pansy too. They set it up." He nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Stay here okay?" I nodded as I watched him walk over to Blaise and Pansy who smiled up at him. They were laughing at him as he elbowed Blaise.

The party was finally settling down as only a few Slytherins were still out and about. I was sitting on the couch with Draco's head in my lap as I fed him bits of the taffy we had bought. Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Marcus, and Christopher were sitting in the other chairs taking part of the goodies we had snagged.

"Nora, lemme have some of that." Marcus said opening his mouth as Draco glared at him. I laughed as I threw a taffy piece into his mouth. He grinned, chewing it. "You've got great taste, Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes as he threw a pillow at him.

"Yuck, I got a bogey flavored one." Blaise said, spitting out the bean.

"I think I got wet sock." Goyle said, almost gagging. Pansy laughed as she ate one.

"Mmm...bubblegum." She smiled as the boys groaned at her.

"Here, Draco." I grabbed a random one as Draco frowned, covering his mouth.

"No way."

"Aw come on, Malfoy! Don't do her like that." They all laughed, egging him on. He sighed, sitting up as he looked at the bean carefully.

"Just eat it." I said, giggling as I popped it into his mouth. He chewed for a few moments before his face turned sour. We all laughed as he immediately shot the half eaten bean out of his mouth, landing on Marcus as he gagged.

"Oh come on, Malfoy! It probably wasn't that bad." Christopher said, smirking.

"Piss off, Parkinson! It tasted like spoiled milk!" I giggled as he shot me a glare. I smiled at him as he handed me one from the bag. "You do it." I took it from his hand, popping it immediately into my mouth. "Well?"

"Mmmm...pumpkin pie." I giggled as Draco threw his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. I have Transfiguration early in the morning." Pansy said getting up.

"Same, gotta get ready for Quidditch. Happy birthday, mate." Marcus said, patting Draco's shoulder. They all said bye to us as I smiled at them, leaving only Draco and I.

"So..." he started, leaning towards me. "That present for the bedroom hm?" I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Race you there." I immediately got up, sprinting up to his room as he laughed bolting after me.


	9. The Visit

"Draco, you can't leave such dark marks on me.." I scowled at him, attempting to fold my shirt a certain way to hide it. He laughed at me as he ate his eggs.

"Just let people see. Who cares." I sighed as I glared at him.

"I care what the professors think of me." He smirked again as he reached up to pull my shirt away. He traced the mark on my neck.

"Last night was amazing. Best birthday ever." I blushed slightly as I smiled at him, placing my hand on his thigh.

"We could always start it back up." I said, winking at him. He flushed while smirking, gripping the collar of my shirt a bit.

"I'd love that."

"Hey love birds, we have class. Come on." Pansy said, rolling her eyes at us as she passed by. She paused, smirking down at me. "Nice hickey." I blushed even more as I swatted Draco's hand away as he laughed. We joked on our way over to Potions as I stopped a bit behind them.

Voldemort was standing in the hallway, a sinister smile on his lips.

Students were passing by him chattering as his dead eyes bore into mine.

"I came here myself just like you asked." My eyes widened as I glanced at Draco who was talking to Pansy at the door. I looked back at Voldemort who appeared right before me. "I will snap his life away if you don't do what I ask."

"Nora?" I blinked, Voldemort gone as if it was a dream. I felt a lump in my throat as Draco walked towards me, taking my hand. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I whispered as he furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "We'll be late." I said pulling him inside of the classroom. Everyone was already there as we sat down in the empty tables, Draco not letting go of my hand.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, smiling.

"It can wait." I patted his knee as Slughorn walked in.

"Hello class! Today we'll be perfecting the Amorentia potion! And the first one to perfect it will receive this!" He pulled out a small vial, dangling it. "A liquid luck potion!! Now off you go."

"Hey Weasley, hope you're ready to get a bludger to the head!" Someone from Slytherin said, everyone laughing except for Draco and I. Ron looked down a bit as Hermione turned him around to ignore them. I had heard that Ron had become Gryffindors keeper, surprisingly. Draco was chatting with another Slytherin as I slid out of my seat walking up to Ron's table. I placed a hand on his shoulder, him jumping a bit as I smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Ron." He flushed, giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks, Nora..just really nervous. What if I do get a bludger to the head?" Hermione scoffed as Harry gave him a slight smile.

"It..doesn't hurt that bad. Right Harry?" I looked at Harry as Ron looked at me shocked.

"Oh..right. Totally doesn't. Yep." I rolled my eyes at Harry.

"Good luck though." I smiled again at him as he returned it. I walked towards the ingredient shelves pausing as Slughorn turned towards me.

"Miss Peterson! Just the person I wanted to see. I wanted to personally invite you to be a part of the Slug Party! It's only for the most elite students in my potions class."

"Oh thank you Professor but I-"

"No buts! You must come! I insist! You are allowed to bring a partner as well. Mr. Malfoy I assume?" I smiled softly at the man as he scurried away. I grabbed the rest of the ingredients walking towards my table. Since Draco and I had already made the Amorentia last class we were allowed to try to make anything else. I flipped through my book feeling a kiss to my cheek. I blushed looking at Draco.

"You're actually making something?"

"Yeah, I want to try and make an everlasting elixir." I smiled at him as he watched me. "Draco.." he raised an eyebrow, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the room today..to check things out." He stopped as he looked at me seriously. "I'll go during the Quidditch matches to not be as suspicious. I just wanted to let you know." I said, smiling slightly at him.

"I'll go with you." He said stiffly. I saw the pain and fear in his eyes as I shook my head, taking his hand.

"No, Draco. Go enjoy the games. It's still your birthday weekend."

"Stop, Nora..were in this together."

"Draco. Please. Just listen to me this one time." I pleaded with him. He let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. He stepped away from me, angry as he turned his back to me. I let out a slow exhale as I turned back, half heartedly to my cauldron. The end of the class quickly came as we all stood around the main table as Slughorn gave Harry the liquid luck vial. He held it up awkwardly as everyone clapped, except for Draco and a few other Slytherins. Draco quickly left the classroom as I watched him, sighing. I packed up my things and walked out seeing everyone already getting ready for the Quidditch matches this afternoon. I turned the opposite way, quickly walking towards the Ravenclaw tower when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped, looking back to see Harry smiling at me.

"Oh, Harry. Hi."

"Hey, we're gonna be getting ready for the match and I thought you'd like to sit with us for a bit. Give Ron some fighting words?." I laughed as I tightened the grip on my bag.

"I suppose..only for a little though. I've got to see some things to do." He nodded as I followed him back to the hall. I saw Draco watching us from the courtyard hallway as I glanced at him briefly. I turned away, following Harry through the Great Hall. Students were already dressed in their House sweaters and jeering at Ron who was sitting at the table. I grimaced a bit as Harry beckoned me over. I sat down beside Ron, smiling.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He looked as if he was going to puke as he just smiled weakly.

"I quit. After this game. McLaghin can have the spot." Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione watched Ron.

"Don't be silly Ron. You're going to be fine." Hermione said, looking back down at her paper.

"Hey Weasley! Nice hand-me-down uniform!" I turned around to see Blaise jeering at Ron as I sighed. Ron visibly stiffened as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, bet. I'll let you off of the team after this game. Just drink this." Harry handed him a drink as I frowned a bit seeing him put away the liquid luck he had just gotten.

"Harry! You could get expelled. Ron don't drink that!" Ron looked at me as I shrugged, Hermione shooting me a glare as he chugged the pumpkin juice. He looked at me with a bright smile standing up.

"Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win." Harry smiled wide standing up with him and bounding for the door. Hermione sighed as she rolled up her newspaper.

"They're so stupid. I can't believe this." Ginny, Ron's sister, just smiled slightly at Hermione.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry too much Hermione."

"I can't help it! I.."

"You like him, don't you?" I smiled at Hermione who blushed.

"N-no...that's absolutely ridiculous." I laughed a bit, playing with the engagement ring.

"It's not. Caring for someone so much that you wish to take their spot so that they don't suffer? I've been there." I smiled softly at Hermione as I got up, grabbing my things. "Have fun at the game. He'll be fine, Hermione." She looked at me with a blush while nodding. I nodded towards Ginny, walking out of the Hall. I glanced behind me to see no one following as I made my way towards the Room of Requirement.


	10. The Plan

I could hear the cheering and the music coming from the Quidditch Pitch as I touched the wall leading to the Room of Requirement. I walked past it 3 times thinking of the room where I could find the vanishing cabinet. I paused hearing something move as a dark door suddenly appeared. I walked through it, shutting it behind me quickly and quietly.

I gasped at the amount of items in the room. It was cluttered to the top with items on top of each other. I set my things by the exit, walking slowly through the room. I touched items seeing the thick layer of dust on them as the sunlight shone dimly through the windows. I could feel my heart racing as I stopped in the middle of the room. I turned slightly, feeling an aching in my stomach. Something was glittering in the distance. I walked through the crowded aisle until I spotted it. I gasped seeing a beautiful opal necklace laying in a dark box. It was aching to be touched and everything was telling me to touch it. I reached down slowly but was immediately torn back from it. I gasped, feeling myself fall back on someone who let out a grunt. I whipped around, grabbing my wand and placing it hard against the person's neck.

"Nora! It's me!" I blinked a few times seeing Draco underneath me. I let out a shaky breath slowly putting my wand away. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed. He frowned as I got off of him, brushing my robes down.

"I told you, we do this together. Don't try to handle this alone." I sighed as he got up beside me. "I saved your life too! Don't touch that necklace. It's cursed."

"..thanks." I murmured as we stood there quietly looking away from each other.

"I found the cabinet." Draco said quietly. I looked at him than towards the area he was pointing at. I followed him through the items until we came upon a large item covered in a white cloth. He grabbed it, dragging it off revealing the large black cabinet that was similar to the one in Borgin and Burkes. He opened the door seeing the bottom floor of the cabinet cracked and scorch marks on the inner walls.

"It's completely damaged." He said tightly. I looked inside of it, slowly touching the cracked bottom.

"There should be a few spells that we can use to fix this.." I murmured, looking back at Draco who looked like he was about to be sick. "Draco?"

He turned away, rushing off to a corner and vomiting. I waited quietly by the cabinet and closed the door until Draco came back. He looked pale as he let out a slow sigh.

"He's going to kill me..you...my mother. We can't fix this." He said quietly. I took his hands tightly squeezing them.

"Draco. Stop. You're going to give yourself a panic attack. Come on." I let go of his hands to cover the cabinet up again as I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. I grabbed my things just as the door closed, disappearing behind us. I walked him towards the Astronomy Tower, pulling him up the stairs. He collapsed against the top of it, letting in a slow inhale.

"Breathe, Draco. It's not going to get that far. Maybe we don't even have to fix the cabinet.." Draco slowly turned towards me as I gave him a small smile. I sat down beside him, leaning my head against the wall.

"That necklace, you said it's cursed right?" Draco nodded, frowning.

"Yeah. They say that it's killed at least 19 muggles."

"We could give that to Dumbledore instead." I whispered. Draco was quiet as he slowly placed his face into his hands. The veins in his neck were prominently showing against his pale skin as I reached over to gently touch them. He slowly fell into my touch as I wrapped my arms around him to have him lean his head on my chest.

"I..I just wanted a normal life, Nora.." He whispered as I bit my lower lip hard. "I wanted a normal life with you."

"Me too, Draco..me too." And then Draco started to cry quietly against me. I held him until the end, gently stroking his hair before he slowly lifted himself up, wiping the tears away.

"We could prevent the Death Eaters from coming in, if we give him the necklace instead." He said quietly. I nodded, my lips in a tight line. "Let's...exhaust every option before we have to..you know. Use the cabinet." I smiled as I squeezed his hand.

"I agree, Draco. But we can't just give the necklace straight to him." We both paused as he slowly looked up to the sky.

"We'll give it to someone to give to Dumbledore. I'll have to use the Imperius Curse on them." I winced a bit, remembering the feeling of being under the curse. He grabbed my hand, tightening his grip. "We'll..we'll find someone in Hogsmead to do it. This weekend." I nodded slowly, lowering my head to be on his shoulder.

"This weekend.." I whispered.

We left the Astronomy Tower with a plan in mind as we saw the cheers coming in from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin game. I smiled seeing Viola wave at me from the other end of the hallway as I waved back. She ran towards us as she glanced at Draco, who raised an eyebrow at her.

."Have you been crying? Your eyes are bloodshot." I giggled as I squeezed Draco's hand.

"He tried one of my sour licorice. He doesn't do too well with sour candies." Draco sniffed as he looked away from us. Viola rolled her eyes.

"What a baby.." He shot her a look as she shrunk back a bit. "Anyways! You missed it! We kicked Slytherin's ass!" She laughed out loud holding up the Snitch. "Ah...sweet victory." She kissed it as Draco rolled his eyes.

"I've gotta go kick Parkinson's ass..." I nodded as Draco kissed my forehead, walking away from us. Viola watched him before turning back to me squealing.

"Can you believe it! I did it, Nora!"

"Well obviously. You're the best seeker in all of Hogwarts." I smiled, hugging my friend. She squeezed me tightly before letting go.

"Here." She handed me the snitch as I frowned a bit.

"Viola.."

"It's because you can't play with us. You've been on the team since day 1 and you've been my best friend since day 1. It's only fair." She smiled at me as I fought back tears. I laughed, squeezing it tight in my hand.

"Thank you, Viola...I'll cherish it forever." She smiled at me, shrugging.

"It's whatever...anyways! Come on, Gryffindor just finished their game against Hufflepuff! They won! Ron was amazing, you should've seen him!" I laughed following after her as we heard the cheering grow louder the closer we got to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Nora! Viola!" Harry shouted beckoning us to come in. Everyone was in the common room shouting for Ron who stood in the middle on top of the coffee table. He was punching the air with his fist as everyone started chanting his name. We pushed our way through to be near the front as I smiled at Hermione who stood beside me.

"I can't believe it.." Hermione whispered as Harry chuckled, taking out the vial of liquid luck. It was still full. I raised an eyebrow as he smiled even more.

"He won't have to know." He said to me. We watched as Ron continued celebrating before finally jumping down towards us. He saw me, smiling but was turned around by the small girl in our potions class as she threw her arms around him, kissing him. Viola let out a catcall as I blinked in shock. I glanced at Hermione who had gone red in the face as Ron kissed her back. Hermione turned around, pushing through the crowd as I looked back towards her.

"Viola..." I whispered, motioning back to Hermione. She looked back with me going out the door as I tapped Harry. "You should go get Hermione." He followed after us as I pointed down the hallway. He nodded, running after her.

"What was that about?" Viola asked, looking towards where Hermione had ran off too.

"It's a broken heart, Viola." I said quietly.


	11. Should've, Would've, Could've

Classes with Ron and his new girlfriend, Lavender, were actually insufferable. Everyone cringed at the amount of snogging and gazing at each other during and out of classes. I wrinkled my nose as I saw Ron and Lavender once again snogging before DADA.

"That's..not how we look right?" I looked down at Draco whose lap I was sitting in. He shook his head, resting his head on my back.

"Absolutely not." I smiled slightly patting his hands that were around my waist. Snape walked in as I slid off of Draco's lap smiling. I kissed him on the forehead as I walked over to my desk. Draco was looking more solemn everyday, the bags returning to his eyes the sooner we got to the weekend.

"Hi Nora."

"Good morning Harry." I smiled at him as he looked over to Hermione. She was a sobbing mess and was very tense sitting beside Ron. Snape glared at all of us before clapping his hands, the lights dimming down.

"I want everyone to light the lanterns that are above them using non verbal spells. Now!" Murmurs went through the room as mine immediately lit up. Harry's went up as well as Draco's and soon enough everyone's was lit.

"Mmm..good. We will be reviewing the Patronus charm today. Can anyone explain to me what a Patronus charm is?" No one raised their hand, not even Hermione which caught Snape by surprise. "Well. It seems as though I've stumped Miss Granger even. Miss Brown, if you continue to ogle at Mr. Weasley I will remove you from this class! What is a Patronus charm?"

Everyone looked at Lavender who blushed, looking down.

"I'm not sure, Professor..." She said as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Beauty over brains, yes Mr. Weasley?" Ron glared at Snape as he looked at me.

"Miss Peterson, please elaborate."

"A Patronus charm is a defensive spell used to fight off dementors." Snape nodded his head.

"Very good Miss Peterson. Now I believe everyone here has a Patronus or knows how to cast one, is that correct?"

"Malfoy doesn't." Everyone looked back as I gripped my robes a bit tighter. Lucille was smirking in her seat as everyone turned towards Draco. "I heard Draco hasn't been able to produce a Patronus since he doesn't have any good memories." She looked at me with a sly smile. Draco was seething in his chair as Snape looked down at Draco.

"Professor," I raised my hand, "I've never had to use the Patronus charm so I don't know what my Patronus is." Harry looked at me in surprise as I shrugged. "I've never had to encounter dementors."

Snape looked at me, beckoning me to the front of the class. I stood beside him as I readied my wand.

"In order to produce a Patronus charm, you need to have a single happy memory in your mind. The stronger the memory, the better and mightier the Patronus. Now repeat after me, Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

"Very good, now try." Snape moved away from me as I glanced over towards Draco. He had a sad look in his eye but gave me a slight smile. I pointed my wand a bit higher, sighing quietly. A happy memory? All of the ones with Draco..but especially the one when we went to the Yule Ball together. I smiled, flicking my wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Immediately a sharp bright light exploded from my wand as everyone gasped seeing the large Patronum above them. I blinked in shock seeing a large Thestral standing proudly in the air. It's large wings expanded before closing as it turned to look at me. It was just as beautiful as the baby one I had seen last year. I slowly reached up as it bowed its head towards me. My hand went through it but it felt warm to my touch as it reared up than exploded into small tiny speckles.

"Very good Miss Peterson." Snape said, nodding his head in approval. Lucille was scowling in the back as I took my seat. Harry was looking at me as Snape went on about the Patronus.

"You already knew your Patronus, didn't you?" I smiled slightly, shrugging.

"Guess it slipped my mind." Snape droned on for what seemed like ages until he decided to pair us off to continue practicing non verbal commands with others but this time he allowed us to choose our partners. I glanced over at Draco who smiled slightly at me. I stood up walking towards him but bent down kissing his forehead and gave him a sly smile.

"What are you up too?" I traced a finger against his jawline as I just smiled at him as he watched me walk away. I moved through the aisles stopping beside Lucille's desk. She looked up at me, eyeing me up and down, smirking.

"What do you want Peterson?"

"Be my partner." I said, smiling at her. Millicent who was sitting by her, widened her eyes as Lucille laughed.

"You do realize that you're not the only one whose mastered non verbal right?"

"How bout you show me without moving your mouth as much?" The tables around us whispered in excitement as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Millicent move." Lucille hissed. Millicent hurriedly stood up as I grabbed her chair, sliding it to be across from Lucille. I crossed my legs, smiling at her. She glowered at me as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Let me show you why we Corvos are the most powerful in the Wizarding World." Lucille said proudly. I rolled my eyes, realizing that a few students were watching us. She didn't even move but I felt the crackle of energy whip around me as I easily shielded against her hex, sending it flying against the wall near us, cracking it slightly.

"Millicent?" The large girl looked at me, fear in her eyes. "I would move. It would be tragic if a hex were to hit you." I said, never taking my eyes off of Lucille. Millicent nodded moving to another table as she fired off another hex my way which I countered sending it her way but she shielded it. She smirked at me.

"That's the best you got?" I smirked at her comment as I cracked my neck.

"I'm just getting started." I said slowly. She smirked at me as slowly the energy thickened as quills from the nearby desks rose up then flew towards me. I quickly stopped all of them barely inches away from my face as they slowly turned towards Lucille flying towards her. She deflected them as they all flew towards the wall behind her. She continued trying to throw items of hexes my way but they were easily deflected until I felt a surprise jinx cut against my cheek. She laughed loudly, pushing her hair back across her shoulder. I wiped the blood from my cheek, frowning a bit.

"You know Lucille..I thought for a moment we could be friends. But then you decided to attack Draco and I don't think I can look past that." I said quietly as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh please, don't try to act all high and-" she stopped as she furrowed her eyebrows a bit.

"As you know, we Peterson's are very loyal and protective over the ones we care for. We don't take too well to those who try to intrude on that." I watched as she clutched her stomach and covered her mouth. I let out a slow exhale, almost being able to smell her pain. "And when we see someone attack our own, we only see one option. And that's death." I said, smirking. Lucille started coughing as if she was gasping for breath as I tilted my head slightly. Her face was growing paler as I sighed a bit. I raised my hand, turning around.

"Professor, I think Lucille's gonna puke." Snape rushed over as did everyone else to see what was going on. I stood up, gazing down upon Lucille as she started vomiting onto the floor along with some blood. Students nearby squealed, jumping away as Snape looked over at me than back at Lucille.

"Back to your seats!" He snapped at everyone as he picked up Lucille who had passed out. Draco moved to my side as everyone started to walk away.

"Harry you okay?" I heard someone ask. Draco placed a hand on my arm as I frowned a bit.

"Nora?"

"That was pathetic." I whispered barely audible.

"What'd you say?" I looked back up at Draco, smiling slightly.

"Nothing, I hope she's okay." He kissed my forehead as I felt the underwhelming feeling of satisfaction deep in my stomach.

_You should've killed her._


	12. The Necklace

**a/n: there are some parts in this chapter that may be disturbing for some. please read at your discretion!**

The weekend had finally arrived as I stood by the Great Hall waiting for Draco. I yawned a bit, cracking my neck. It was becoming more and more difficult to push down the effects of being a Horocrux. I wanted to suck the life out of every person near me as it took everything in me to suppress those urges. I looked up and saw Draco run to me. He let out an aggravated sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"McGonagall gave me detention for today so I can't go." I raised an eyebrow, giggling.

"Detention? What did you even do?" He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I may have turned Longbottom into a broom during Transfiguration.."

"Draco!" I said, hitting his arm. He gave me a sheepish grin as he shrugged.

"Come on! It was funny, got to admit."

"Absolutely not." I glared at him. He sighed, looking around then whispering to me.

"We'll do it next weekend. So then I can-"

"Draco, we have to try it now. Plus it may be easier for me to do it anyway." I said, looking up at him. He bit his lower lip as I reached up to brush my thumb against his lips. "Don't worry. Plus it'll make you less suspicious. I'm sure Harry's catching on." He sighed as he nodded, agreeing with me.

"Just..be careful okay?" I smiled as I leaned up kissing his lips softly.

"Don't worry. When am I ever not careful?" He smirked as he kissed me back, wrapping one arm around me lifting me just with that arm. I giggled, kissing him. He finally set me down as he walked backwards from me.

"Find me?"

"Always." We both mouthed to each other as I watched him turn the corner to go to detention. All of a sudden, my bag felt heavier. The entirety of the plan rested on me now. I let out a shaky breath as I turned to go to the courtyard. I saw Viola and Heather there, talking as I walked over to them.

"Oh, Nora! How ya been?" Heather said smiling. I smiled back at them as Viola blushed.

"Good. I'm heading to Hogsmead, wanna tag along?" They both looked at each other as they nodded, smiling. "So how are things with you two?" I teased as Viola smirked, taking Heather's hand.

"Never better." Heather blushed as I laughed at them. They were speaking about classes, Quidditch, and asking for my advice on training. They had gotten a new chaser but he was a 2nd year and very timid but yet he was very speedy on the broom.

"Probably want to get him used to getting hit by bludgers. If not, he won't be a good asset to the team." I said as Viola nodded.

"Ugh, he's gonna hate that." She said, signing.

"Yeah but everyone's gotta know. Look at Toka! She's grown a lot." Heather said as I agreed with her. We looked through a few shops as soon as we got into Hogsmead. Viola and Heather were busy looking through Honeydukes when I excused myself. I looked around seeing Madame Rosmerta sweeping in front of the 3 Broomsticks pub. She walked behind the pub as I slowly followed her, glancing behind me seeing no one. She was emptying out a pale in the corner as she turned around, gasping to see me.

"Ah! Merlin, you scared me. I'm sorry, this area is only for workers and myself..can I help you?"

"Madame Rosmerta. You will do as I say." I slowly pulled my wand out pointing it at her forehead as she gasped. "Imperius."

I saw the familiar ghost like veil cover her eyes as she stilled, her face becoming more stoic and relaxed.

"You will do as I say?" I asked.

"Yes.." she murmured. I pulled out the package that contained the necklace handing it to her. She took it, still staring at me.

"You will give this to a Hogwarts student. You will use the Imperius curse on them. You will direct them to give this package to Filch to give to Dumbledore. This is urgent." Madame Rosmerta nodded slowly repeating everything I just said as I moved out of the way for her to walk by. I waited a few moments before also exiting the alleyway seeing her walk into the pub.

"Nora! We were just gonna go in." I looked over to see Heather and Viola walking towards me. I smiled as I quickly placed my wand away.

"Perfect timing. I was just speaking with someone. I'll buy the butter beers?" They nodded as we all walked in seeing it already crowded. We looked around as I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry waved us over as we all walked over.

"Can we sit here? It's packed." Viola asked as he nodded. I slid into the seat beside Harry smiling at him. Ron was seething beside him.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered as Harry pointed to the corner booth. Ginny was snogging Dean. "Oh.." I giggled a bit as Heather wagged her eyebrows at Ron.

"Oooo, the little Weasleys got a boyfriend!"

"Oh shut up, Heather." A waiter came by as I ordered 3 butter beers for us. I watched as a Gryffindor, Katie Bell, walked towards the bathroom, Madame Rosmerta following her. The waiter brought us our butter beers as I smiled slightly. The anxiety was rising in my stomach as I took a sip of my drink.

"So what happened in DADA, Nora? I heard Lucille is still in the Hospital Wing." Hermione asked. I shook my head, frowning.

"I don't know. We were just practicing non verbals then she just started to go pale."

"Maybe over exertion. You have to have mental capacity but maybe not on that one." Ron joked as we laughed a bit. I took another sip as Harry glanced at me.

"Where's Malfoy?" I set my cup down seeing Madame Rosmerta walk out, a confused and dazed look on her face.

"He's in detention today." I said, slightly smiling. "He turned Neville into a broom." Viola snorted, quickly covering it up forgetting who she was sitting with.

"Poor Neville. McGonagall had issues changing him back." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled, finishing my drink. They were all talking about the upcoming Slug Party. Hermione was going with Cormac McLaggen to Ron's dismay while Harry was going with Luna. He originally wanted to go with Ginny..but that wasn't happening anymore.

"You got invited too right, Nora?" Viola asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be going with Ryan." Viola spit out her drink as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at me shocked as I laughed.

"Draco's got something to do with Snape." I smiled as they all nodded.

"But with Ryan?" Viola gagged as Harry frowned.

"We could've gone together, Nora."

"I assumed you were going with Ginny." I said, winking at him. He blushed as he looked down at his hands. They continued to tease Harry as I saw Katie walk out of the bathroom with the package in hand. She was now the dazed looking one as she walked right out the door, her friend calling after her.

"Come on, I've got some things to study today." Hermione said getting up as we all followed after her. I stayed quiet behind the group as we walked back up the path towards the castle. Why was I feeling so anxious all of a sudden? I bumped into Viola who had stopped. I looked up, my eyes widening, seeing Katie suspended in the air. Her friend was screaming when Katie suddenly jerked her arms out in a T formation, her eyes wide open and her mouth open then she let out the worst blood curling scream you could think of. I watched in horror as her body jerked side to side then she fell hard to the ground, fidgeting on the ground, the necklace opened and beside her. She was so still as I felt bile rise up in my throat.

I had killed her.


	13. Bad Influence

Hagrid had found us after hearing the screams and had brought Katie to the Hospital Wing. Viola, Heather, and I were waiting in McGonagall's office with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and LeAnn.

LeAnn was explaining how Katie seemed off ever since going to the bathroom and was adamant on getting the package to Dumbledore. She had opened the package and that's when it all happened. LeAnn left, tears in her eyes as Snape walked in.

He eyed all of us as he lifted the necklace in the air, examining it.

"She's lucky to be alive.." Snape said quietly. I could feel my heart pound in my ears as I let out a shaky breath. She was still alive.

"Was she cursed, Professor?" Harry asked as we all looked at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." McGonagall softly said.

"Malfoy did it." I whipped my head upwards to stare at Harry. Everyone looked awkwardly between Harry and I while I took a step towards him.

"Excuse me?" Viola grabbed my arm as I narrowed my eyes at Harry.

"That is a huge accusation, Mr. Potter. And one without evidence. I hate to say but Mr. Malfoy was in detention with me the entire day."

"Then he has someone working for him! Maybe he used the Imperius Curse or-"

"Shut the hell up, Harry! Just because you hate Draco doesn't mean you can blame him for everything!" I shouted as Viola tugged on my arm some more.

"Nora..!" She hissed.

"Enough!" Snape snapped. "Miss Peterson, you will be silent. And you Mr. Potter, your baseless accusations are completely empty without irrefutable evidence. Until you have some, your accusations will go unnoticed. Miss Peterson, outside." I jerked my arm away from Viola, glaring at Harry who refused to look at me. I stomped outside as I waited for Snape. He looked down at me, motioning for me to follow him which I did. He slammed the door behind me as I let out a shaky breath. I didn't even notice Draco who jumped up towards me.

"Nora..!"

"Don't..touch me Draco.." I breathed out as Snape took a hold of Draco's shoulder pulling him back. So much anger was swelling up inside of me as I grabbed onto a desk, clenching it tight making my knuckles go white. Instantly the table crunched underneath my grip, making large dents where my hands were. I let out a shaky breath, clutching my chest. I fought against the urge to go back to Harry and snap his head off as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Snape was holding it tightly.

"Regain control of yourself, Nora." I pounded my chest with my hand as I coughed a bit, finally the head inside me dying down. He pushed me to sit down as Draco rushed over to me.

"What's...what just happened?"

"Mr. Potter hit a nerve with Miss Peterson. She doesn't have control over her anger yet." Draco gripped my arms slightly.

"Is it because of him..?" He asked quietly. I slowly nodded as I sighed, holding my face in my hands.

"I'm losing all control over me.." I whispered, sobbing into my hands as Draco hugged me tightly. 

"Shh..it's going to be okay, Nora.." he whispered into my ear, hugging me tighter. My sobs slowly stopped as I hurried my head in Draco's shoulder. Snape walked over to us, crossing his arms.

"Were either of you involved in this debacle with Katie Bell?" I froze hearing her name but Draco had shifted around to face Snape.

"No. How could we?" Snape was silent but I could hear the venom in his voice.

"I don't do well with lies, Draco. If you did have something to do with this, it was utterly foolish and careless! Potter is onto you. And I took a vow to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Snape!" Draco snapped as I slowly looked up at him. Draco's face was tense and pained as Snape quickly tore him away from me, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't care Draco. I swore an Unbreakable Vow to look after you so don't waste my time or your mothers!" Draco's eyes widened as Snape roughly let him go. He turned towards me, eyes narrowed.

"And you. If Potter finds out you're a Horocrux, the Dark Lord will die. Potters already destroyed 2 of them, the last thing we need is for him to kill you." I shrunk back at his harsh gaze as I nodded slowly. He let out a sigh looking between us.

"He's becoming too suspicious of you two. For the time being, you should distance yourself from each other." My eyes widened as I stated at Snape. Draco jerked his head up, gritting his teeth.

"You are not my father, don't tell me what to do!"

"But I am under this vow! You will distance yourself or else I will force you." Snape growled, glaring at us. "The only time I need to see you together is working on that blasted cabinet. Do I make myself clear?" I blinked back tears as I gritted my teeth together. Draco let out an angry huff looking back at me.

"I'll..see you in free period." I looked at him in shock.

"W-wait, Draco!" But he was already gone, slamming the door behind him.

"He understands, Nora. Plus the more you are around him, the more the Horocrux will also affect him." Snape said lowly, looking at me. I looked at him in shock. "You didn't think your emotions also affected those around you? You are putting Draco in more danger than you think." He turned from me, retreating towards the Great Hall, leaving me in silence. My hands were shaking as I clasped them together. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco as I slowly left the classroom, trudging through the hallway.

Was I putting him at risk of becoming like me? Was I jeopardizing his well being? Would he lose himself completely to Voldemort by being around me?

I touched my pounding head as I felt arms around my waist. I jumped, looking up to see Draco. He had a slight smile on his lips as he pulled me towards the shadows under the trees. He kissed me hard, his hands gripping my hips. I clutched onto his shirt before pulling myself away. I gazed into his soft grey eyes as I slowly lifted my hand against his cheek.

"Why do you look so sad, Nora? We don't have to listen to Snape." He said, smirking. I bit my lower lip, tears coming to the edges of my eyes. "Nora?" Draco's eyes widened a bit as he took my hands. I pulled away from him as I let out a slow exhale, holding my hands together against my chest.

"We..can't be together." Draco frowned, reaching back out to me but I took another step away, shaking my head.

"You're joking right?"

"N-no..Draco I'm..I'm not good for you. I can't let you get pulled in anymore."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me angrily, taking a hold of my wrist. I winced as he held onto it tightly. "What did Snape tell you?"

"Nothing Draco! I just..I can't. Please.." Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Is it because you're a..Horocrux? I don't care what happens to me as long as I'm with you!"

"No! But I care. I can't let you become when I'm becoming. I just can't let that happen." I said, tugging on Draco's hold.

"I can't be without you, Nora!" He shouted. I shrunk back slightly as he let out another angry sigh. "Please..don't leave me." I bit my lower lip as he let go of my wrist. "I can't do this alone."

"I'm sorry, Draco..I love you too much." I said quietly. I wanted to caress his hair, kiss his tears away, everything but I forced myself to turn away from him, running down the hallway, tears uncontrollably escaping my eyes. I felt the pain in my chest as I clutched it, forcing myself into the common room. I ran up the stairs hearing Heather call out my name as I slammed the door behind me. I fell back against the door, sobbing into my hands.

Please forgive me.


	14. Wanting the Best

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day.

Occasionally I would hear knocks on the door and either Heather or Toka's voice but they would go away after I didn't answer. I curled up tighter underneath my sheets, my throat raw from my sobs and my eyes bloodshot.

"NORA!" It was Viola. She was pounding on the door. "Nora, if you don't open this goddamn door I'm gonna kick it in! I already got permission from Ryan so open up!" I silently groaned, covering my ears hoping that she would just go away. "Okay! You asked for it!"

My door slammed open, sending vibrations through my walls and furniture. I sighed as I slowly sat up from my bed, shielding my eyes from the bright light that infiltrated my dark room.

"Fucks sake, Viola.." I said hoarsely.

"Well fuck you too, Nora!" She rushed over as Heather and Toka came in too. Heather was already fixing the door as Viola grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" I looked at her as her eyes darkened, gritting her teeth. "What did Malfoy do..."

"Nothing, he didn't do anything.." I said, rubbing my throat.

"Toka, get her some water." Viola barked out as the small girl nodded, running to the bathroom. Heather shut the now new door and walked over.

"Can I turn on the lights, Nora?" I nodded feebly as she waved her wand, the candles and lights turning on. She gasped at my face. "Merlin Nora! Have you been crying?!"

I sighed as Toka returned with a glass of water. Viola was still holding me by the shoulders as she let go, letting me drink. It felt almost painful against my sore throat as I sighed again.

"I broke up with Draco." The girls were silent all looking at each other, unsure of what to say. Viola touched my hand, holding it gently.

"Why? I thought things were going great with you guys.." I fumbled around with a lie in my head as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It just wasn't working out. Untold stuff, you know?"

"What did he do? I'll beat him-"

"Viola." Heather said softly, shaking her head. She quieted down as I gave them a sad smile. Toka looked at me sadly.

"A few of the younger years said that Draco was a mess..I'm sure most of the castle knows.." she said quietly. Good. It was just as Snape wanted. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9..you haven't eaten right?" Heather asked. I shook my head. "We'll come on, you've got to eat."

"I don't want to. I'm not hungry." I said. Viola rolled her eyes forcing me out of the bed. I stumbled out of it as she looked me up and down. I was wearing an oversized Ravenclaw sweater and some joggers as she smirked.

"Nice clothes, Nora."

"Fuck off, Viola." I scowled. Heather and Toka smiled slightly following after me as I slipped on sneakers. Viola was holding one of my arms as we walked out of the common room. Students were going back to their respective common rooms but stopped to whisper as we passed them.

"Just ignore them, Nora." Toka said quietly, giving me a smile. I wish I could be as carefree as her. 

"Thanks Toka.." I murmured as she nodded. We walked into the Great Hall, only a few students left as they all started to whisper loudly when we walked in. We sat down near the end of the Ravenclaw table as Viola started to pile my plate with food.

"Viola.."

"Eat goddamnit." She said as I sighed. I slowly started to eat the potatoes that she had placed for me. Heather started talking about something else to Viola and Toka as I felt it. A sharp pain in my chest again as I winced a bit. I looked up to see Draco sitting across the hall staring at me. The circles were back under his eyes, his cheeks puffy, and his eyes bloodshot. Viola must have seen him as she slid closer to Heather, blocking our locked eyes. "Eat." She ordered.

I could only finish a little bit as I pushed the plate away. "I can't." I said quietly as Viola frowned at me. "I just want to go to sleep...please.." the girls looked at each other, hesitating, but nodded as we all got up. I kept my head down as I followed after them.

"Nora.." Of all people, it had to be Harry. I turned slowly towards him as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "I heard..about you and Malfoy..I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you're real sorry, Harry. I thought you'd be jumping for joy by now." I said coldly. Viola and the others stopped, turning around to watch us. Harry grimaced at my tone as he rubbed his arm.

"No i'm..really sorry. I know you loved him."

The same pain flared up in my chest as I clutched my sweater. Draco had left the Great Hall, watching us as I turned around. Viola grabbed my hand, pulling me to follow her as I glanced around my shoulder. Draco was still watching me, a pained expression on his face as he also turned away from me. I bit my lower lip hard, suppressing the tears that followed.

I woke up the next morning with a blistering headache. Slughorn's party was later today as I groaned inwardly. Maybe I'd just call in sick..no I couldn't do that to Slughorn. I changed out of my pajamas and into some leggings and a long sleeved T-shirt. I glanced over at my dresser seeing my engagement and promise ring as I bit my lip. I grabbed them anyways, placing them on my fingers. I walked down to the common room seeing Ryan, Dylan, Viola, and Heather huddled around some parchments.

"Morning, Nora!" Ryan shouted, smiling at me. I smiled back as he motioned for me to come over. Viola looked up at me, smiling that I had actually come out of my room. "We're going over some plays. Whatcha think?" I looked over his shoulder rereading the notes they had taken down.

"I think the first one is better. A goose formation is always best versus an aggressive team like Gryffindor. Maybe switch is up to where Hayden is in the middle though. He'll be able to take out any flyers before they get to Heather who's on his left." Ryan nodded, making the adjustments. He glanced up at me while the others spoke.

"You still good to go to Slug's party?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah..it'll help keep my mind off of things." He nodded, smiling.

"Well I'm here if you ever need to talk to someone." He turned back towards the team as I slipped out of the common room. It was early afternoon so not many people were around. I didn't have a destination in mind but I found myself in the courtyard. I walked over towards the tree, glancing up half of me hoping Draco was there but to my dismay he wasn't. I sighed sadly, taking a seat at the bottom of it, letting my head rest against the cold bark. I watched the rays hit the leaves just right making it seem like little fairies were dancing on the leaves.

"Nora?" I looked down to see Cedric standing over me. He smiled softly as he sat down beside me.

"Long time no see stranger." I said, smiling at him. He laughed a bit.

"I've been trying to catch up with all the work that I missed. And spending as much time with Cho that I can." He blushed.

"Understandable." He smiled at me as he stretched his arms above his head.

"I uh heard bout you and Draco. I'm here if you need to talk to someone." He looked at me, a frown on his lips. "Just seems odd cause you were both fine a few days ago." I looked down at my hands before looking at Cedric. Ever since being in the coma, his features were much smaller but he had grown into them.

"Cedric, remember you told me about your old girlfriend, Eliza?" Cedric nodded, frowning more as I looked back up towards the leaves. "You said she broke up with you because she felt like she was smothering you and wanted you to move on..and in the end she passed away, a week later."

"Yeah..I've never really gotten over that. I just couldn't believe she couldn't tell me about her sickness." I smiled sadly as I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"She wanted the best for you, Ced." He looked at me, handing me a handkerchief as I took it, gratefully. I wiped away my tears as I sighed, clutching it. "I just want the best for Draco."

"Even if it means ruining your happiness? You deserve some good in your life and Draco was a huge part of that." Cedric said quietly. "Plus it's not like you're going to die anytime soon, so just be with him. Be happy." He smiled at me getting up and brushing his pants. "I gotta go. Cho's waiting for me. I'll see you around." I smiled at him as he bounded back into the castle.

I thought back on his words. I'm not dying soon but it felt as each day passed, a little of me was being taken over by the Horocrux. And I didn't know how much longer it would be until I completely forgot myself.


	15. Gravity

I smoothed down the dark blue velvet dress that I was wearing to Slug's party. It hugged my curves and glided gently against the floor. It was off the shoulder as I finally wrapped the bandages carefully on both of my forearms. If anyone asked, I'd let them know I had gotten injured from a bad brew. I straightened my hair and finished it off with my rings. I let out a slow breath as I exited out of my room seeing Ryan waiting for me in the common room. He was wearing a dark blue button down with a black tie and black pants as he smiled at me.

"You look stunning, Nora." I rolled my eyes at him as he offered me his arm. I placed my hand in the crook of his arm as he led the way to Slughorn's office. Students were blushing at Ryan as we walked past them until we reached the office. It was decked out in all yellow with a canopy over the top.

"So much yellow..." I whispered.

"Yeah you would think he was a Hufflepuff." Ryan said as I laughed a bit. We entered the office seeing multiple people all around, laughing and conversing. There were other witches and wizards at the party, much older than us, as I looked around the room. I saw Hermione who waved at me, walking swiftly towards us.

"Thank goodness you're here. Save me please." I blinked a bit as Cormac came bounding up to us, bright red in the face.

"Just one kiss, Hermione.." he slurred as I crinkled my nose at him. Half of his shirt was untucked as he was holding a glass of what smelled like fire whiskey. I took Hermione's hand pulling her by me as I let go of Ryan. We exchanged a look as Ryan laughed, placing an arm over his shoulders.

"McLaggen! Mate! Let's talk Quidditch, yeah?" He pulled him away as Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you..you look beautiful by the way." I smiled at her as I looked down at her pink dress.

"This is a great color on you. Where did you get this dress?" She smiled as she told me about a dress shop in Hogsmead that Rosmerta had told her about. I grimaced at the name but followed after Hermione as she took me to the drink section. Harry was standing awkwardly by it as Luna looked around beside him.

"Oh, Nora. Hello." Luna said, smiling vacantly at me.

"Hi Luna. Nice dress." I said as she smiled, stepping on her top toes. "It's very...you." It was definitely an odd dress but only something that Luna could pull off. Harry blushed as he saw me, giving me a slight smile. I gave him a tight smile as Hermione handed me a glass of fire whiskey.

"Merlin, he's been so suffocating. I can't even get a single thought out without him wanting to snog." I laughed at Hermione who glared at me. "It was so stupid me to even ask him.."

"Were you trying to make Ron jealous?" I said, taking a sip of the alcohol, grimacing at the strong taste. Hermione blushed as she sighed, holding her cup close to her.

"I...yeah I was...but he's so invested in Lavender that I can't even find the time to even speak with him! Why are boys so brain dead?" Hermione huffed out, taking a large sip of her drink. Harry cringed as I laughed quietly.

"I wish I had an answer to that."

"It might be because the nargles like to suck out their brains at night." Luna answered innocently. We all looked at Luna as Hermione let out a nervous laugh. She gave us a small smile, going back to gazing out in the distance. I saw Blaise at the other side of the party with Pansy who gave me a raised eyebrow. He motioned with a quick motion to his arms as I frowned a bit. He smirked looking away. Asshat. Snape was watching me as well from the other side, his lips in a tight line.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to still be wearing your engagement ring, Nora." Hermione said looking at my hands. I blushed a bit as I replaced my left hand with my right to hold my drink. I could already tell the alcohol was starting to affect her as she had a pale blush on her cheeks. "It's like you still love him or something." She giggled as Harry gave me an awkward glance. I smiled a bit, taking another sip of my drink.

"Something like that..." I whispered. I felt the twinge of pain in my chest as the curtains tore open beside us. I stepped aside, bumping into Harry and Hermione as Filch walked in, holding Draco by the back of his coat. My eyes widened seeing him as he struggled against his hold. Everyone turned to whisper at the commotion.

"Let me go you filthy squid!!"

"Professor Slughorn. Look who I found snooping around your party? An uninvited guest!" Slughorn came over, blinking confused as he looked at Draco than at me. Draco sneered at Slughorn, jerking his arm away from Filch. He smoothed out his coat looking up to see me. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped a bit. I gripped my glass tighter as I saw the deep bags under his eyes. What the hell was he doing here?

"What should we do with him, Professor?" Filch asked, grabbing a hold of Draco again.

"I..I asked him to meet me here, Professor." My mouth automatically said as I looked at Slughorn. "I'll escort him out." I barely let out as Slughorn nodded. I set my glass down, walking up to Draco as he jerked his arm away from Filch again. He clenched his jaw shut as he turned around from me, walking out.

"I apologize, Professor." He smiled slightly, waving me out as he beckoned everyone to continue partying.

I followed after Draco quickly, picking up my dress as I ran towards him. I grabbed his arm, swinging him around.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I hissed as he looked at me angrily. He jerked it away from my touch as he glared at me.

"Why does it matter to you. You're obviously doing fine without me." I sighed angrily, glancing behind my shoulder.

"If I hadn't said something, you would've been caught." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. He grumbled something as he looked me up and down.

"I don't need your help." He growled as I blinked a few times. "I've done my thinking. I was chosen for this and I don't need your help." He spat out.

"Draco, stop talking nonsense. You need my help-"

"No, I don't! If you don't want mine, then I don't need yours." I gawked at him as I felt my chest tighten with pain.

"Draco.." I whispered.

"You already made your decision. You walked away from me. You're...just a mere afterthought to me." I felt tears brimming up as he glared at me. I took a step away from him, covering my face with my hands as I cried quietly into them. He let out a heavy sigh, pushing past me as he walked away. I tore off the ring from my finger, spinning around to him.

"I...only wanted to protect you, Draco." He stopped as I felt a choked sob rise to my throat. "If..if I'm a mere afterthought to you then fine. Take your fucking ring back." I threw it at him, it landing slightly before him as I turned around, quickly running down the dark hallway. I bit my lip hard, slowing down as I let out a choked sob, on hand covering my mouth and another on in my hair. It was hurting so bad. It felt like my heart had bursted into a million pieces. I collapsed onto the cold hallway floor, sobbing, my cries echoing in the air. I curled my knees up to my chest as I gripped my hair a bit, clenching tightly.

It was all falling apart. And I couldn't stop it anymore.


	16. Necessary Violence

**a/n: there are some bits of violence in this chapter. please read at your discretion!**

It was starting to get colder as students were playing in the first snowfall. I heard their squeals of joy as I pulled my wand out, a few books lying by my feet in the Room of Requirement.

"Amarium Reparo." I whispered as the cracked bottom of the cabinet bent a bit before slowly covering the cracked bottom looking brand new. I sighed, falling back on my behind. It had been about 2 months since Slug's party and I was finally getting somewhere with the cabinet. I closed the books, tidying them up as I slowly stood up.

"Now to see if you even work." I said, rolling my sleeves up fully exposing the Dark Mark. I placed a book inside and closed it. It closed with a few ticks before making a loud pop. I opened the cabinet seeing the book completely fried. I grimaced as I carefully took it out. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing if Fenrir jumped in now.

"Oh. You're here." I sighed hearing his voice. I had managed to avoid Draco at all cost, except for the times we had classes together but yet here we were. I pulled my sleeves down, packing up my things. I took out my hair tie letting my hair fall as I grabbed my robes and bag. I didn't look at him as I brushed past him, walking towards the exit. He grabbed my arm, tightly, glaring down at me. "I thought I told you I didn't need your help."

I tore my arm away from him, glaring at him. "Piss off Malfoy. I'm not helping you. Not everything circles around you." I sneered. He scowled at me as I walked out of the room. I hadn't even noticed that he was wearing the vest I had given him for his birthday.

I sat in the Great Hall by myself, flipping aimlessly through my DADA textbook. Other students were studying while others were playing Wizards Chest. I glanced up to see Flitwick finishing up the decorations on the Christmas tree.

"Katie! Welcome back!" I felt my body stiffen as I looked to my left seeing Katie and Harry talking. I turned quickly away, my breath quickening. What if she remembered? No it was fine cause Rosmerta did it..but what if. I closed my books, quickly packing them up as I stood up to leave. I looked up seeing Katie and Harry looking right at me than down the aisle they were in. Draco was staring at me wide eyed as he looked between Harry and I. He turned swiftly on his heel, leaving the Great Hall. Harry started to walk down the aisle, giving me a slight glance, before following Draco. My stomach dropped. He knew.

I raced after them, slipping past people as I saw Harry duck into the boys restroom. I bit my lower lip as I quickly walked inside, quietly closing the door behind me. The first thing I heard was sobs. Draco's heart breaking sobs. I dropped my things by the door as I creeped around the corner, seeing Draco holding a sink, the white shirt I bought him tightly outlining his strained muscles on his back and muscles. He was crying into the sink as I stepped out into the light, forgetting that Harry was somewhere here.

"Draco..?" I whispered. He looked up at me through the mirror, gasping. He whipped around to face me, eyes wide. I took a few steps towards him seeing him more clearly now. His dark circles were more prominent on his pale skin. I reached out to him as he narrowed his eyes. He hissed through his teeth as he quickly took my hand pulling me behind him.

"Potter." Draco held my wrist tightly as I turned slightly to see Harry standing across the way.

"Nora, move. It's Malfoy, I need to speak to. You're the one who cursed Katie Bell, didn't you?" Harry warned. My eyes widened seeing Harry lift his wand slightly.

"No, wait!" I shouted. Draco pushed me behind him more as I felt the sink dig into my hips as Draco fired a spell at Harry who ducked, immediately firing one back. It hit the sink closest to us, water spraying up immediately. Draco shot another one as Harry scrambled towards the toilets.

"Stay here." Draco hissed at me as he followed after Harry.

"No.." I reached towards Draco but he was already gone. Water was starting to pool at my feet as I continued to hear the sparks fly and finally Draco came running towards me. He reached for my hand when it all happened.

"Sectumsempra!"

It all happened in slow motion. I watched as Draco's body jolted from the curse, immediately falling back first into the water. Blood was seeping through his white shirt, jagged slash marks all over his shirt and chest. His breath was shallow as he let out slow gasps of air.

"D..Draco..?" I whispered. Harry was standing farther away, in absolute shock as I slowly looked at Harry. "What..did you do..?" I looked back down at Draco falling beside him to my knees as I frantically pulled my wand out, holding it against his shirt. He was looking at me, a distant look in his eyes as he reached up weakly to my cheek.

"No..no...please..." I gasped, gripping his shirt as he let out another gasp of air, his hand falling to the water. "...Draco...Draco...DRACO!" I screamed. I shook him, his body growing cold under my touch as I sobbed, continuing to shake him. "DONT LEAVE ME!!"I screamed again. I felt cold hands against my shoulders pulling me back as I fought against them.

"LET ME GO!" I wailed, as they let them go as I sobbed, my back against the broken sinks. Snape was leaning over Draco's body, mumbling as the blood slowly started to disappear from the water and his clothing. Harry was long gone.

"Nora! NORA!" Snape shook me as I stared blankly up at him, the tears not stopping. "With me, now!" He picked up Draco's body as I forced myself to get up. I slipped on the water as I felt strong hands grip my arms. Blaise and Christopher were holding me up as Blaise narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I'll kill him.." he whispered as he held my elbow tightly. Christopher was looking at me with concern as we followed after Snape. Students were gasping as we walked down the hallway and burst through the Hospital Wing. I fell to my knees, Christopher crouching down to touch my shoulder.

"D..Draco.." I whispered as he helped me back up.

"He's alive, Nora.." Christopher whispered to me as he set me in the chair beside Draco's bed. I could hear his strained breathing as I held in a sharp breath.

"Nora..? Where's Potter?" Snape said slowly to me. Potter...Harry. Harry hurt him. He did this to him. I jolted up from my chair, it rattling to the floor as I turned quickly on my heels. "Nora!" Snape yelled after me but I didn't hear him. I walked through the hallways, stopping at each classroom and the Great Hall to see if he was there. Nothing.

"Harry what happened? What's wrong?" I stopped, looking to the side to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the courtyard. I let out a slow exhale as I walked towards them. Hermione gasped seeing me.

"Nora! Merlin, what happened to you?" I hadn't realized my blood stained white uniform or my damp hair as I stared at Harry.

"Why..." I breathed out as Harry took a step back from me. "Why'd you do that..he..he almost died.." I clenched my hands into fists as Harry looked around nervously.

"He's the one who cursed Katie." He whispered as I took a step towards him. Ginny immediately stood in front of him as I glanced down at her.

"Don't, Nora." She warned.

"Move." I hissed, grabbing her arm and jerking hers out of the way. She let out a huff landing on her side as Harry and Ron's face darkened.

"That's my sister!" Ron shouted as he took a step towards me.

I immediately kicked him in the stomach sending him staggering backwards. Hermione gasped running over to him as Harry glared at me.

"I warned you Harry but you've gone too far now." I said slowly, taking another step towards him. "I will end you." A crackle of magic struck the ground beside me, making a small dent as Harry whipped his wand back out at me. I would've ended him if I hadn't been blinded by a pair of large hands from behind.

"Nora! Stop!" Cedric was pressing his hands against my eyes, holding me back. Someone was holding one of my arms feeling myself being pulled back.

"Viola, grab her harder!"

"I'm trying!" She growled holding both of my hands together. "Nora!! Snap out of it! Draco's awake!" I stopped struggling as I felt the sudden quickness of my heartbeat as Cedric slowly lowered his hands. I saw Viola's worried face as she let out a slow breath. "Draco's awake." She whispered. I looked past Viola seeing Harry helping Ginny up and Ron holding his stomach. "Don't, Nora. They're not worth it. Right, Cedric?" Cedric came to be in front of me, nodding his lips in a tight line.

"Snape was looking for you and asked us to find you. Come on. Let him deal with Harry." He said slowly. He grabbed my hand dragging me away as I clenched my jaw shut.

"I should've done what he did to Draco.." I muttered as Viola shot Cedric a worried look. Cedric opened the doors revealing only Snape standing by Draco's bed. I looked back af Viola and Cedric as they smiled at me sadly, closing the doors. I slowly walked over to Draco's bed, feeling my energy leave me as I sat down beside him. His breathing had stabilized as the covers were up to his neck. He was sleeping peacefully as I leaned back in the leather seat.

"Nora." I didn't look up at Snape as I kept my eyes on Draco. He let out a slow exhale as he turned away leaving us in silence. I rubbed the tears from my eyes as I leaned forward, kissing Draco's forehead. I rested my forehead against his before leaning back into my seat, my eyes closing, losing to my exhaustion.


	17. i miss you

I jolted awake as I blinked at the bright lights that were on me. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up as I let out an annoyed grumble.

"Nice bed head. Or should I say chair head." I whipped my head up seeing Draco sitting up in the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me as I flushed, running a hand through my hair. His shirt was open exposing the healed cuts that ran across his body. He noticed immediately buttoning his shirt up as he frowned a bit. "It doesn't hurt as much as it looks..have you been here the entire time?" He asked, looking at me.

I bit my lower lip wanting nothing more but to hug and kiss him but I stood up instead, noticing I hadn't changed out of my ruined uniform. He noticed, eyes slightly widening. "You have.."

"I had to make sure you woke up. Narcissa would kill me if you didn't." I stated flatly, shrugging off my robes. "I..yeah I'm gonna go. I'll let Pomfrey know you're awake." I said as I turned to leave, feeling his fingers wrap around my wrist. I glanced down at his hand then back at him.

"Thanks.." he whispered.

"..your welcome." He slowly let go of my hand as I hesitated to leave. The door opened, Snape and a few other Slytherins walking in. I dipped my head, walking past them not hearing Pansy say my name as I rushed over towards the common room. As soon as i got into my room, I immediately changed and freshened up. I grabbed my bag and walked out towards the Hall. I paused at the entryway seeing everyone's eyes on me. They were whispering as I slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I sat down beside Viola who smiled at me.

"How's Draco?" She whispered.

"He's up. He looks better." I said as she glanced at me.

"Nora.." I looked at her. "There's..a lot of people talking about what happened. And people are saying that you threatened to kill Harry. The Gryffindors are furious." I glanced at the Gryffindor table seeing most of them glare my way than turn away. My eyes met with Hermiones as she quickly turned away.

"You act as if I care what they think about me, Viola." I said coldly. She winced, shaking her head.

"I don't..it's just..I wanted to let you know." She sighed, eating her breakfast quietly. I sighed, the pounding in my head becoming more aggravating as I pushed my plate away standing up. "Nora?" I ignored her as I grabbed my things, angrily walking out of the Great Hall.

I ignored the looks I received as I made my way to the Astronomy Tower. I threw my bag to the side clutching onto the railing of the tower. I gazed down at the Blake Lake wondering what it would feel like if I jumped. Maybe this aching pain inside of me would be gone forever.

"Oh, it seems as if you've found my hiding spot." I turned around seeing Dumbledore walk towards me. He smiled as I looked down and away from him. He stood beside me, clasping his hands behind his back. "I always come here when I need a breath of fresh air. I've noticed that you come here often, Nora."

"It's a good place to let me forget my worries." I said, clutching onto the railings more.

"How's Draco doing?" He asked, peering at me over his glasses.

"He's fine."

"Congratulations on the engagement as well."

"We're...not together anymore, Professor." He studied me.

"And why's that?"

"Personal reasons." I sighed out. He stayed quiet before placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt warm.

"True love always overcomes the worst in everyone. To go through hardships alone is a very lonely and scary path, Nora. One should always have a friend nearby." He patted my shoulder walking off, slightly turning. "I believe you have class soon, yes?" I nodded as I grabbed my things walking past him, glancing back at him.

"Thanks, Professor.." He smiled as I walked to my DADA class. Everyone was already seated as I paused in the doorway. My usual spot beside Harry was open but i definitely did not want to sit there. A few Gryffindors looked my way, glaring as I narrowed my eyes back at them.

"Nora." Blaise raised his hand and patted the seat beside him. I made my way over, sitting in Draco's old seat. "I'm sure he won't mind until he comes back." He smirked. I smiled, thanking him as I saw a paper crane fall on the desk. I frowned as I opened it seeing a drawn photo of Draco and I with an animated breaking heart above us. I turned around seeing Lucille, recovered and healthy, as she smirked at me. Blaise glanced at the note, grabbing it and tossing it.

"Bad luck." He said, slouching in his seat. "You should visit Draco. He was asking for you earlier." He looked at me as I pulled out my textbooks.

"I'll see. I'm backed up with homework before semester ends."

"Draco wears his emotions on his sleeve. He doesn't think he does but I see it. I see the way he's with you versus how he is now. He's so mopey now it's driving me insane." I laughed slightly as he smirked some. "You know and I know that you both are made for each other. Why push each other away when this is the time you need each other the most." I glanced at Blaise who was looking boringly up front. Snape walked in then eyeing Harry before getting into the lesson.

After what seemed like forever, class was finished. I was packing my things when I stopped seeing Snape in front of me. He handed me a parchment.

"This is for Mr. Malfoy." I frowned, taking the parchment from him. "He is still expected to do the homework."

"I-"

"It's quite obvious that you will be going there after class. I also wanted to let you know that you will go to the Manor at the beginning of the holidays. I will meet you there." He turned on his heel as I sighed. Blaise smirked beside me as I shot him a glare. I grabbed my things, my feet automatically taking me to the Hospital Wing. I paused at the door before opening it completely. Draco was sitting up in bed speaking with Pansy and Marcus. Pansy looked over at me, smiling slightly. She grabbed Marcus by the ear pulling him away as he whined the entire time.

"Hi Nora."

"Pansy..." I looked down at Marcus who gave me a thumbs up. "Marcus."

"He's all yours." I smiled slightly as they left. Draco watched me as I made my way over to him. I handed him the parchment which he raised an eyebrow at.

"It's the DADA homework. Snape wanted me to give this to you." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Do it for me." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What? Absolutely not. I'm already behind as it is." He looked at me, a slight smirk on his lips as he leaned back against the propped pillows.

"Do as you're told." I paused, feeling my cheeks heat up as I threw the parchment at him.

"Piss off, Draco." He laughed a bit, wincing as he clutched his torso. I took a step towards him as he smirked at me through the pain.

"Got you." I glared at him, ready to turn around when he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him seeing him look down at my hand he was holding. He slowly laced our fingers together as I felt a shock run through my arm. "Stay? For a little?" I pulled my hand away from him as I sighed, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. He smiled at me, opening the parchment.

"I almost die and Snape expects me to do homework."

"I'm pretty sure he doubled the homework too for you. He obviously thinks you're faking it." Draco shot me a look as I smirked a bit, opening my DADA textbook and placing it on the bed. "This is the section we read today. And you'll just need to answer the questions on the last page."

"More things on the Patronus charm?" He groaned as I nodded. I pulled out my own parchment and quills, handing him one.

"I can help you." I whispered as I glanced at him. He was looking at me before turning back to the textbook.

"Okay."

We worked on the homework in silence only answering questions if one of us asked. Draco was moving uncomfortably with the pillows that were behind him as I watched him. I got up, placing my things to the side as I stood closer to him.

"Sit up. Let me adjust your pillows." He sat up as I reached behind him to push the pillows more comfortably for him. I hadn't realized how close I was to him as he turned his head towards me. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Better?" I asked quietly. He was staring at my lips slowly dragging his gaze up to my eyes.

"Not quite.." he leaned towards me but I quickly pulled away, sitting back down. He let out a sigh as he went back to the homework. I could feel the flush rise to my cheeks as I cleared my throat.

"Snape told me that I'm going to the Manor for the start of the holiday and he'll get me there. So don't be surprised if I follow you out of the train." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Just sit with me then." I paused, my quill pressing into the parchment leaving a black dot. "It's not like you can really sit anywhere else. Pansy told me about what you did to the Weasleys." He smirked my way as I glared at him. "Seems like you still care about me."

"You are insufferable, Draco."

"That's why you love me though."

"That's up for debate." I spat out as he just laughed holding up his hand showing the ring I bought for him. I blushed a bit.

"I never took it off."

"I.." I remembered that I had thrown mine at him during the Slug party. He motioned towards the vest that was hanging up by the curtain. It was the vest I had gotten him.

"Your ring is in the pocket. I..I was going to give it back to you the other day but. Yeah that didn't happen." He chuckled. "Can you bring it to me?"

"I'm not your personal chauffeur, Draco. DONT get used to this." He laughed harder as I walked over to the vest and pulling out the ring from the pocket. I handed it to him as he quickly took my hands and slipped it back on my finger.

"I'm sorry Nora. For saying those awful things to you. But I can't imagine a life without you. And I want to experience these moments with you whether they be good or bad. I want to just be with you and only you. I hope you forgive me." He held my hand gently as I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn't help it anymore. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, his hands holding my waist. I pulled away, biting my lower lip as I hiccuped.

"No im sorry, Draco..I thought I was protecting you and..and.." he laughed as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"It's okay. We're both under a lot of stress now. Just kiss me. I missed you."

"I missed you more." I whispered as we pressed our lips together again.


	18. Break

I visited Draco everyday, bringing him more and more homework as he would grumble each and every time. Snape had let him off from doing exams if he did all of the allotted homework which seemed to light a fire under his behind.

I finished my last exam, rushing over to the Hospital Wing to see Draco standing up by the bed. He was changing shirts as I blushed a bit seeing his muscular pale back. I giggled quietly walking up to him.

"Have you been working out, Malfoy?" He turned towards me, a slight flush on his cheeks as he smirked at me.

"You like what you see?" He turned towards me, sliding the black shirt over him as I bit my lip.

"Very much so.." he smirked even more as I stood in front of him, tracing my finger against one of his scars that ran across his stomach. "Does it hurt?" I whispered. He shook his head, taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"Not at all. I actually feel like a new man." He smiled as he took my hands, kissing them softly. I smiled up at him as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt. "Are you all packed?"

"I am. Just waiting on you." I smiled as he nodded, extending his hand towards me as I took it. He smiled, squeezing it, as we walked through the hallways towards the train platform. The Slytherin students who were waiting for the train, patted Draco on the back welcoming him back. He just smirked at them, shrugging as if it was absolutely nothing.

"Hi Nora." I looked behind me to see Pansy and Christopher walking towards us. She smiled at me some noticing our hands. She smirked at me as I blushed a little."Exams good?" She asked. We spoke about our exams as I felt Draco tighten his grip on my hand. I looked up at him than to where he was looking as I saw Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walking towards us. Ginny had the angriest look on her face when she saw me. I could almost hear Hermione telling her to calm down as they passed by us. Ginny shouldered me as I narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"Filthy blood traitors." Pansy said loudly, everyone snickering with her. Ginny spun on her heel, glaring at us as she took a step towards us.

"Shut your pug face up, Pansy!" She shouted before eyeing me. "And you, I thought you were different but you're just like them. A slimy snake."

"At least I'm not bouncing around from one guy to another." I retorted watching as her face turned bright red. Harry pulled her away, glaring at all of us especially at Draco. The train shortly arrived, Harry pushing Ginny into one of the Gryffindor compartments.

"Come on, Nora." Draco said stiffly, pulling me inside one of the end trains. We all took a seat around a table, Draco sitting closely to me in the booth. He kissed the side of my head as I smiled up at him. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he spoke softly to Christopher and Pansy. I dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat and the lull of the train.

I woke up hearing Draco's whispers in my ear.

"Nora? Love? We're here." I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes as he smirked down at me. "You've got a little.." He motioned to the side of his mouth as I glared at him. He laughed out loud as I wiped my mouth just in case. I followed him out of the train, blinking back at the bright sunlight in the platform. He took my hand, leading me quickly through the people until we were outside of the platform. I saw a familiar black vehicle as one of the butlers opened the door for us.

"Miss Peterson. A pleasure to see you again."

"Pleasure's all mine, Bene. How have you been?" He smiled softly down at me as Draco crawled into the car. I noticed the giant scar that ran across his left cheek as I frowned slightly. That wasn't there before.

"Better now that I'll be able to assist you and Mr. Malfoy. Please, Mrs. Malfoy is waiting." I nodded as I got into the back seat realizing the tense look on Draco's face. I took his hand as he looked at me with a stiff smile.

"Bene never had that scar before." I whispered as he got into the front seat, driving away from the platform.

"I know. Just...stick with me. I have a bad feeling." He looked like he was going to be sick as I felt my heart quicken a bit. What exactly was happening back at the Manor while we were gone? We were silent for the rest of the car ride as we arrived at the Manor. I took in a sharp breath as we exited out of the vehicle and walked slowly to the front door. I glanced over my shoulder at Bene who smiled at me, waving. I smiled slightly back at him as Draco opened the doors. We were immediately greeted by Bellatrix with her lopsided, devilish grin.

"Hello Draco! Welcome home." She hugged him as he didn't return it, grimacing instead. He held onto my hand tighter as she patted his cheek. "Still stiff as a rock. Does your auntie scare you that much?" She cackled as she slowly looked at me, her smile fading. "Oh and you." She sniffed my way. "Ugh, still a part of him so I guess I can't kill you yet." Draco's hold tightened as I winced at how tight he was holding my hand.

"I see you haven't done anything productive in the time while we've been gone, Bellatrix." I snidely said as she slammed the doors behind us. She glared at me, opening her mouth when I saw Narcissa emerge from the adjacent room. She looked like she had aged years as she let out a sigh of relief as she almost ran towards Draco, taking him into her arms. He let go of my hand as he patted her shoulder.

"Draco. Oh, Draco." She weeped into his shoulder as he sighed. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, stalking off towards the fireplace. Narcissa held Draco at arms length looking him up and down. "Snape told me about what that boy did to you! I was so worried.."

"Mother, please." He groaned, waving away her hands. She wiped away the tears as she looked at me, pulling me into a hug now.

"Nora! Thank goodness you're safe too.." I smiled, gently patting her back as she let go of me. She wiped the last remaining tears, slowly pushing us towards the dining room. Bellatrix was smirking as she opened the doors. I froze immediately seeing Voldemort sitting at the head of the table with multiple people sitting at the dark table. Draco also stopped, forcefully being pushed by his mother. A figure stood up near the middle as we all looked as I heard a sharp gasp from Draco. It was Lucius. His hair was much longer and he had grown a scruff around his chin area. His eyes were sunken in and it looked like he hadn't freshened up in weeks.

"F..Father.." Draco whispered. He reached for me but his mother had already pushed him to sit down beside his father. I yelped as I felt my hair being tugged in the direction of Voldemort as Bellatrix cackled again, dragging me on my feet to him. "Bella-!" Draco started but was silenced by Voldemort who stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Release her! How dare you lay your hands on her like that!" Bellatrix sniffed, pausing as she threw me to the floor. I landed hard on my knees as I held the back of my head. "Nora.." My body froze at the sound of his voice. He walked towards me as I saw the shuffle of his robes. His bony hands held my arms, helping me up. I slowly looked up at his face, leaning back away from his touch as he smirked at me.

"Welcome home."


	19. Goodbye,friend

**a/n: this chapter depicts violence and death that may be disturbing to some. please read at your discretion!!**

He sat me down beside him as I felt bile rise in my throat. I looked down the table seeing Draco's eyes, fear radiating in them. Fenrir, who was sitting on the other side of me, leaned down smirking at me.

"Hello puppet." I glared at the werewolf as he let out a howl of laughter. "Bjorn told me about your little escapades in Hogsmead."

"Bjorn should mind his own business then, Fenrir. I don't recall needing supervision." I spat out as his dark eyes sparkled in the dark room as he leaned more to me, holding up the necklace that he was wearing. It held the fangs of werewolves and human teeth of muggles that he had killed.

"Why do you think he's not here?" I looked at him in horror as I quickly glanced down at the bloodied necklace then back at Fenrir who grinned at me devilishly. "Your teeth would be a nice addition to my collection."

"Shall I help you and knock yours out then?" I said, receiving a glare from Fenrir.

"When the Dark Lord doesn't need you anymore, I'll take great pleasure in ripping you apart." He hissed, leaning back in his seat, smirking at me. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I looked away from Fenrir. I looked across from me seeing a man sitting awkwardly in his seat. There was a familiar haze over his dark eyes as he adjusted the tie on his suit. He looked at me, smiling coldly.

"Pius Thicknesse." He said. The Death Eater sitting beside him looked at me with a sneer on her lips.

"The new Minister of Magic once Scrimgeour is dead." I looked at Pius who smirked towards me. The doors flung open as we all looked seeing Snape walk in. His eyes found mine as he walked over to the middle of the table sitting beside Bellatrix.

"Severus. Welcome." Voldemort said before standing up again. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I flinched at his touch. "Welcome brothers and sisters. The time is upon us. We have released all of our own from the grasp of the dementors! Rejoice!" The werewolves let out a howl as Bellatrix clapped with enthusiasm. I could almost tell that it was just Draco and I who were silent. "Severus. The cabinet?" I glanced at Snape who looked straight at Voldemort.

"The cabinet in Borgin and Burkes is complete and ready. We are just waiting on the twin cabinet to be fixed." Everyone's eyes landed on Draco as I glanced down at him. He was looking down at the table, jumping when Voldemort started walking towards him.

"Draco? The cabinet?" He asked slowly, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. I clenched the hem of my sweater, letting out a shaky breath. Voldemort slightly looked at me, a smirk on his lips as if noticing the anger that was swelling in me. "Answer me!" He yelled, making Draco jump again.

"It...It's almost finished. We...we repaired it but..it still needs some work.."

"When will it be ready?" He hissed. Draco glanced at me as I gave him a curt nod.

"B-before the end of the next semester..." Voldemort let go of Draco's shoulder as I watched him visibly relax from his touch. He walked back towards me as he grinned at the head of the table.

"Fenrir, you will infiltrate Hogwarts along with Bellatrix. Bring a few of your men as well. During this time you will escort Draco to Dumbledore's office where he will kill him." I clenched my sweater tighter as I could feel the tightness in my chest again. I couldn't hear the rest of the plan he had in motion. The ringing in my ears grew louder and louder as I bit the inner part of my mouth hard. His hand jolted me back into reality as I slowly looked up at Voldemort.

"You will escort Draco as well. You will protect him until his duties are fulfilled."

Shortly after, the meeting concluded. Draco was by my side in seconds taking my arm and pulling me out of the chair. Voldemort had already apparated out of the dining room as did the other Death Eaters leaving us, his family, Snape, and Fenrir. Fenrir stood up as Bellatrix moved towards us as well. Draco's eyes widened as he pushed me behind him.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Bellatrix giggled looking back at Narcissa and Lucius.

"We just want a conversation with little Nora. That's all, Draco. Please now, go with your mommy and daddy." Bellatrix sneered. I looked up at Draco seeing his jaw clench tightly together as he held onto my hand.

"No. You heard the Dark Lord. You shouldn't-"

"Move boy!" Bellatrix shouted as Fenrir grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulling him back towards Narcissa and Lucius. He held an arm around Draco's neck as he grinned devilishly. Narcissa took a step forward but Lucius stopped her.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at Fenrir when I felt a hand clasp against my desk slamming me into the wall. I gasped at the searing pain in my head as I held onto Bellatrix's hand that was wrapped around my neck tightly. She eyed me, snarling.

"Let her go!" Draco shouted, struggling against Fenrir. Snape slowly walked over to the side, wand at the ready.

"Bellatrix." He slowly said as she whipped her head at him.

"Don't Bellatrix me, Sevy! I just wanted a little chat! Woman to woman!" She slowly looked back at me again, grinning. "You act as if you're above us, little Nora. I thought I'd show you where your place actually lies!" She giggled as the doors swung open. I gasped as Bellatrix let go of my neck but immediately grabbed a fistful of my hair dragging me towards the middle of the room. Fenrir moved back towards the table, his arm still around Draco's neck as he stared at the door wide eyed.

"Look who I found, little Nora!!" I looked up, painfully, but froze as I saw who had come in through the doors.

Toka.

"N...Nora...?" She was upside down, levitating in the air as a few Death Eaters had her suspended with their wands. Her face was bruised, blood dripping from her fallen hands. Bellatrix pushed me down to my knees, holding my hair still as Toka's body levitated closer to mine. Tears immediately sprung up to my eyes as I struggled against Bellatrix's hold.

"Let her go!" I screamed as Bellatrix let out a cackle. The doors swung open again as Toka's mother and father levitated in, in the same condition, as I saw the tears streaming down their faces. "Please..." I begged as Draco tugged harder on Fenrir's grip, eyes wide at who was before them. Snape also stiffened however his face was completely expressionless. Bellatrix leaned down to me, whispering.

"Know your place....Avada Kedavra!" She whipped her wand towards Toka's mother and father, a green bolt hitting the both of them as their bodies collapsed onto the ground. I heard Toka's sob as Bellatrix cackled loudly.

"Mum...Dad...?" She let out slowly as Bellatrix lifted her wand towards Toka, turning her right side up.

"Please...I beg of you..." I cried, my eyes never leaving Toka's. "I'll..I'll...do anything, please!" I screamed but Bellatrix just cackled again.

"I'll make sure to send their bodies to Dumbledore." She smirked, pointing her wand at Toka's body.

"Nora..." She whispered before Bellatrix shouted the Killing Curse at her, her body dropping like a ragdoll to the floor. Bellatrix slowly let go of my hair as I stared in horror at Toka's face. Her eyes wide open, her mouth slightly agape, her hands inches away from her mother's.

"Toka..." I crawled over to Toka's body, grasping at the small girl's shoulders, shaking her still body. "I'm..I'm so sorry..." I gasped out as I clutched onto her clothing. I let out a wail, burying my face into her shoulder. I could hear the distant shouting from what seemed to be Snape and Narcissa and then loud pops. I felt arms wrap around me, Draco's jagged breath in my ear as he pulled me away.

"NO! TOKA PLEASE!" I screamed fighting against his grip. Her smiling face resonated in my brain as it shattered completely. "She...was innocent.." I sobbed, wailing louder as Draco held me tighter to his chest. A black cloak obscured my view of Toka's body. Through teary eyes, I looked up seeing Snape. His face was unreadable as Draco slowly pulled me up.

"You could've stopped her." I heard Draco snarl as he hugged me to his chest, my head in his shoulder.

"There's no stopping Bellatrix, Draco. And you know that."

"But that was Nora's friend!" He snapped as I let out a choked cry. "You...you're no better than the rest of them!"

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped.

"Don't even bother!" He snapped, pulling me away from the dining room through the opposite door. We were soon outside. I could hear Lucius's shouts to us but Draco kept moving, forcing me to follow him.

"Bene!" He shouted as a car pulled up, Bene immediately getting out.

"Master Draco? Miss Peterson?" He looked at us in shock.

"Just drive." Draco snapped, gently pushing me into the back of the car as he slammed the door. Bene nodded, quickly getting into the drivers side and taking off. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I placed my face into my hands. Draco was silent beside me, one hand rubbing my back. I couldnt get the image of Toka's betrayed face out of my head.

"Where should I drive to, Master Draco?" Bene asked quietly. Draco let out an aggravated sigh, thinking of somewhere to go.

"Leaky Cauldron." I whispered. Draco looked at me as I slowly lifted my head up, looking out the window. "The Leaky Cauldron, Bene." Bene nodded, taking a swift turn. I reached for Draco's hand as he took it gently.

"I love you." He whispered as I looked at him, forcing a weak smile to my lips.

"I love you too.."


	20. Effects of a Horocrux

I stared out the rickety window in the room Draco and I had bought for the night. I felt completely numb and exhausted but I couldn't sleep. Toka's face haunted me each time I closed my eyes. I looked over seeing Draco's sleeping face, gently touching his hair as he stirred a bit.

Bene promised to tell Narcissa that we were alright after he dropped us off but he made me promise to come back the following day. I stood up from the bed, rubbing at my dry eyes as I let out an exhausted sigh. I stared at the reflection in the mirror. I couldn't even recognize the girl who stared back at me. I touched the mirror, watching as the face slowly distorted. One eye was violet was the other one was pitch black, a sly smirk on the lips.

"Mm..what time is it?" I turned around seeing Draco sitting up, rubbing his temples. I walked to him as he reached his hands out to me wrapping them around my body as I curled into him on the bed.

"Half past 9." I whispered as he pressed small kisses on my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly as I slightly stiffened in his hold. He noticed my hesitation as he pressed his nose into my hair. "Stupid question, sorry." I smiled slightly kissing his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, Draco...we should go back though.." Draco let out a sigh as we both sat up. He looked at me, lacing our fingers together.

"I wish I could take us both far away. To escape this and let it be just you and I." I smiled, cupping his face and kissing him gently.

"I do too.." he smiled against the kiss as we both got ready to leave. He took my hand again, squeezing it hard as we made our way outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Bene was waiting by the car, a slight smile on his lips.

"Master Draco. Miss Peterson."

"Hello Bene. I hope you haven't been waiting long." I said as he shook his head, opening the door for us.

"Not at all." He drove us quietly to the manor. I could see the tightness in Draco's jaw as we neared his home. As we got out of the vehicle, the doors swung open as Narcissa stared at us wide eyed. Draco stood a bit in front of me as we walked up the front doors.

"Thank Merlin.." Narcissa whispered out as we got closer. She looked between Draco and I as she let us both in. "Where have you both been?!" She exclaimed. Draco sighed a bit, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Anywhere that wasn't here." Narcissa's face reddened slightly before she sighed, rubbing her temples. Lucius walked up to us slowly looking between all of us, before eyeing me.

"It would seem you still have a grasp over your own self, Nora. You wear your emotions on your sleeve." I stared down Lucius as Draco hissed beside me, holding my hand tighter.

"I'd like to see what you would do if someone killed your friend in front of you." He spat.

"Don't raise your voice at me Draco!" He yelled, glaring at Draco. Draco was seething by me as he pulled me towards the stairs. "Don't walk away from me!" He yelled after us but we didn't stop. We walked quickly up the stairs, Draco slamming his bedroom door behind us.

"Talking to me as if I'm a child! He's a fool!" Draco growled out, yanking his tie loose and throwing it to the ground. I'd never seen him this agitated before as he unbuttoned them first top buttons of his shirt and walked angrily to the window. He held onto either sides of the wall surrounding the window, hanging his head. "Who does he think he is?! He's a coward. A worthless coward." He said darkly. I could see the tenseness in his arms, his shirt lining his muscles. I walked up to him slowly wrapping my arms around his abdomen. I buried my face into his back, hugging him tightly. He didn't relax under my touch as he let out a slow exhale. I could feel it deep within my stomach, his hatred towards his father.

The Horocrux was starting to affect Draco.

"Take off your clothes." I looked up at Draco, my eyes widening. He turned slightly towards me, taking my hands and peeling them off of him. He had a dark glint in his eyes, one id never seen before. It was a mixture of hunger, desire, and rage.

"Draco?" He slid his fingers from my hands down to my wrists, jerking me around to pin me against the wall. I gasped at the impact as he leaned in towards me, his knee splitting my legs apart. I felt his cold lips against my collarbone as I squirmed against his hold. I let out another gasp when I felt his lips kiss my neck, biting the skin. One of his hands covered my mouth as he pulled away, looking at me.

"Be a good girl and listen to me, yes?" I could feel his finger trace down my button down, the buttons popping off to open my blouse. I flushed under his touch as I could feel my heart about to burst through my chest. His words echoed in my head from earlier as I stared into his eyes. I didn't recognize this side of Draco but deep down, I absolutely loved it. It was like being doused by cold water than being set on fire, the cycle never ending.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered as he removed his hand from my mouth. It moved down to my neck, gently cupping it.

"Do you?" He asked again.

"Yes.." I barely made out as he smirked my way. He waved his hand, his tie flying over towards him as he wrapped it around my eyes, leaving me in complete darkness. He pushed me down to my knees as I heard him unbuckle his belt.

"That's my girl."


	21. The Ultimate Plan

It was pitch black around me. It felt like I was floating until I felt my feet touch the ground. A voice echoed around me.

"Nora..you killed me." I watched as Toka appeared before me, her eyes filled with tears, blood seeping from her mouth.

"N-no..it wasn't me.." I whispered, taking a step towards her stopping as I was blinded by a bright light. I winced, covering my face, peeking out when I could. I gasped seeing the sight before me. Bodies were piled on top of each other forming a hill, the top ones making me take a step back. Toka, Viola, Heather, and Cedric all stared at me with blood seeping from their eyes.

"You killed us. You killed us." They continued chanting as I clutched my head, the ringing echoing in my head even more as the bodies started to fall towards me.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Toka screamed, her hand reaching for my head.

My eyes opened quickly. I could hear my panicked breaths as I slowly sat up in the bed. I immediately winced as I looked down at my wrists. Bright red marks circled each of my wrists, slight bruising on the edges of the marks. Flashbacks of what happened last night slowly started to pop up as I slid out of the empty bed. My legs felt like jello while I walked towards the mirror on the far wall. I gasped at the reflection. There were bite marks and dark markings around my upper chest and shoulder area. I traced each one remembering the exact moment Draco had given me each of them. My fingers moved to my neck as I saw the faint outline of his fingers on the side of it. I was lost in thought when I heard the faint arguing from outside the door. It sounded like Draco.

I quickly changed, pulling on my Ravenclaw black and blue captain sweater and some black jeans. I pulled my hair over the marks on my neck as I made my way downstairs. The arguing was much louder now.

"Leave her out of this!" Draco had said as I hid behind the banister by the stairs.

"The Horocrux is changing you, Draco! It is dangerous being around her." Lucius snapped.

"I don't care! I devoted my life to her and I'm not about to abandon her! Not when she has to deal with such a heavy burden.." My heart fluttered at his words as I smiled a bit. "No one can change that."

"You are being blindsided by this girl! She is only a tool to the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

"Her name is Nora and not some girl! DONT talk about her like she's some object!" Draco shouted as I heard Narcissa say some hushed words. I let out a slow breath as I walked down the stairs, Lucius seeing me first. He stiffened seeing me as Draco slowly looked at me. His eyes weren't filled with rage anymore as he smiled slightly at me. Like fire and water.

"Good morning." I said slowly walking up to Draco, my eyes never leaving Lucius. He kept his eyes on me as he let out an exasperated sigh, looking away. I turned my gaze to Draco's as I found him staring at my neck as I smiled slightly at him. "It doesn't hurt." He smirked slightly, taking my hand. He looked back at his father and mother, eyes narrowed and smile completely gone.

"Well be going now." Draco turned, taking my hand and pulling me with him.

"You cannot leave! The Dark Lord will be here and he want a word with Nora." My body froze as Draco and I exchanged a look. His eyes were filled with immediate fear. I touched his cheek as I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Wait for me upstairs."

"I won't leave you." He hissed as I kissed his cheek.

"I won't be long." I said, leaning away from him as I smiled. I traced my thumb against his cheek as I let go of his hand. I motioned for him to leave as he hesitated but then left, slamming the door to his room. I let out a slow exhale as I turned around to look at Lucius and Narcissa.

"You are just a mere tool as well, Lucius." I said coldly. He stiffened more as I walked past him into the dining room, closing the door behind me. I could feel my heart racing as I slowly stood in the middle of the room. I gazed down at the flooring seeing the spot where Toka's body once was. I chewed on my lower lip when I heard a loud crack in front of me. Voldemort and Nagini appeared before me as the giant snake hissed my way.

"Hello Nora." Voldemort said slowly, taking a seat and motioning for me to sit beside him. I noticed his frail appearance and the sunkenness to his cheekbones and eyes. I sat down beside him as he took in a large inhale before slamming his hands against the table. I jumped a bit at the sound as it echoed throughout the empty room.

"He's done it. He's killed off another one of my Horocruxes. All because he has the help of Dumbledore." I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I looked down at the table. "Dumbledore needs to be killed to leave Harry vulnerable." Voldemort looked at me as I felt the hair on my arms stand up.

"If Draco cannot finish the task, you must." My head whipped up towards him, my eyes wide in horror.

"I.."

"You must. And you will. You know the consequences should you not follow through." He smiled at me as I chewed the inner side of my lip to try and distract my need to vomit all over the table.

"I am sure that Draco has informed you that he will be here at the manor next year once the plan has been continued through." I nodded slightly. "You will be my liaison at Hogwarts along with the other Death Eaters." I gritted my teeth together as he let out a chuckle.

"Young love. It breaks the heart to be apart, doesn't it.." A shaky breath escaped my lips as he leaned towards me. "He will no longer recognize you once the new term starts." I looked at him again as he smirked. His dead eyes bore into mine as I felt my breath quicken, panic and fear starting to take over my body as he stood up slowly. He reached over taking my chin in his hands, holding it tightly.

"Once this body dissolves, you will be my surrogate. We will become one."


	22. Dissolving Friendships

My body went numb as I stared up at Voldemort. He smiled down at me, jerking my head away as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Consider this the highest honor within my ranks. Higher even than Bellatrix. Do with that as you wish." He smirked, squeezing my shoulder. "I will call for you before your last school year starts, Nora. I advise you to finish that cabinet with haste." He called for Nagini as they both apparated immediately. I didn't know how long I sat there at the table milling over what he had just told me. I ran a shaky hand through my hair slowly standing up, the chair screeching against the floor. I slowly walked out of the dining room, seeing no one as I made my way up the stairs, almost dragging my feet.

What do I tell Draco?

Before I could even knock on the door, it opened. I looked up seeing Draco staring at me wide eyed. He quickly pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly.

"What took you so long?" He whispered as I let out a shaky laugh. He tugged me inside the room as I stopped him as he shut the door. He raised an eyebrow at me as tears came pouring out of my eyes. "Nora?!" He grasped my shoulders as I fell to the ground, Draco catching me. "What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into me. He cradled me in his lap, letting me cry. After a while, I quieted, letting my heart still with his heart beat.

"Draco..I have to tell you something." Draco looked down at me, a mixture of emotions running over his face. "Voldemort..told me the plan after..Dumbledore's death.."

"And that is.." Draco said slowly.

"You'll stay here while I stay in school. He..wants me among the Death Eaters there. He also said that..that..." I covered my mouth holding back the vomit as I clenched my eyes shut. Draco's arms tightened around me more as he rocked me back and forth gently.

"You can tell me.."

"His body is weak, Draco. And when that one fades he'll..he'll use me as his next body." I whispered. Draco didn't say anything nor did he even breathe. His body was absolutely rigid. I knew it. He's going to push me away. He's going to hate me.

He instead pulled my face up kissing me deeply. I gasped as tears streamed down my face but I kissed him back. He leaned his forehead against mine, biting his lower lip.

"If..if I lose all of me, please don't forget about me.." I whispered. Draco took me by the shoulders holding them tightly. His eyes burned with determination but tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes.

"I will never ever forget you.." and together we cried, unsure of our future but comforted in knowing that we had each other for this moment.

The last of the holiday break flew by. Draco and I spent as much time as we could together. We were practically dragged out of the room when Voldemort called meetings. He announced the next steps of the plan, even informing everyone of my new rank. I could feel Bellatrix and Fenrir's anger towards me but it didn't overcome the amount of rage I felt towards Bellatrix for killing Toka.

Draco and I walked quietly through the tight corridors of the train. I paused in the middle of the walk as Draco looked back at me.

"I..I need to go find Viola." He watched me as he nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Find me afterwards." I nodded as he walked further down the corridor. I let in a slow breath as I looked in each compartment, trying to find Viola. After walking by a few, I found her. I opened the door, the Daily Prophet splayed on the ground, the front page showing a photo of Toka's family. Heather was consoling her as Hayden was looking out the window darkly.

"Hi guys.." I whispered as they all looked at me. Heather smiled at me sadly while Hayden looked away from me. I slowly walked over to Viola, kneeling on the ground as I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed even harder as I could feel her tears against my shirt. I bit my lower lip hard as I stroked Viola's back.

"I..I can't believe it...I'll never see her again." Viola breathed out, rubbing her sleeve against her eyes and nose. Heather held her other hand tightly as I sat beside Hayden. The air in the compartment was heavy as Hayden shifted a bit beside me.

"My father told me that it was Death Eaters who killed her. They sent their bodies to the Ministry as a warning.." He said softly. Viola covered her face again as Heather's face darkened a bit, slightly looking at me.

"We should hold a vigil tonight in the common room. What do you think, Nora?" Heather asked. I nodded, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was mourning the loss of a friend but yet I was there to witness it. Images of Toka's dead face flashed before my eyes as we all sat in silence. Hayden broke the silence by asking Heather how her holiday was. I watched as Viola laid down on the bench, placing her head on Heather's lap. They spoke quietly to each other as I let out another slow breath, standing up.

"I'm going to tell Ryan about tonight. Just so he's aware." They all looked at me nodding as I left the compartment. The air was suffocating in the compartment. I clutched onto my chest as I moved down a few compartments, informing any Ravenclaw I saw about the news and the vigil tonight. Everyone's eyes were filled with tears, even the upperclassmen who didn't know Toka well. I found Ryan outside of one compartment, head against the glass of the train. He slammed a fist against the window, tears rolling down his eyes. I walked up to him slowly placing a hand on his arm.

"Ryan..." He gritted his teeth together as he fell to his knees, his body shaking. He was trying to be strong but I could see the outer level of his shell cracking underneath the news. I knelt down, touching his shoulder.

"I..I just saw her...the day before she.... She was happy. She was fine. I was going to ask her to be..my girlfriend this semester..I..Toka..." He sobbed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, feeling his body shake with sadness. I helped him back up, walking him back towards his compartment as Dylan looked at me sadly.

"Look after him, please." I said softly as he nodded. I walked out of the compartment making my way down towards the Slytherin train. I loosened my tie as I opened the train doors. Everyone looked at me before going back to what they were doing.

"Nora.." I heard Draco say as I walked towards him slowly. He stood up reaching towards me as I gratefully took his arm. He pulled me into the booth he was sitting at as I felt my body heave with exhaustion. No one else was sitting with him as he turned towards me.

"Did you find Viola?" He asked quietly.

"It's suffocating, Draco.." I chewed my lower lip as he squeezed my hand. "I..I don't think I can do this..They're all so distraught. I can't even look at any of them in the eyes." I hiccuped as Draco pulled me into his chest.

"I know, Nora..I know..it'll all be over soon.."

"They're going to hate me.." I choked out as he held me tighter.

"You don't know that, Nora." He said, kissing my hair. I wish I could've believed him. We arrived at Hogwarts a bit later as Draco led me towards the Great Hall. He kissed me on the forehead, a stiffness in his jaw as he leaned down towards me.

"Meet me after curfew." I nodded as he left me to go sit at the Slytherin table. I slowly walked over towards the Ravenclaw table, my head down. I sat beside Dylan who was trying to talk to still crying Ryan while Heather and Viola sat across from me. Viola's face was puffy as she kept her head low. The entirety of the Ravenclaw table was quiet while the 4th years, Toka's classmates, were all sobbing. I glanced up catching Draco's eyes as he gave me a sad smile. He was trying to be strong for the both of us.

"Welcome students. I hope all of you had a restful holiday break," Dumbledore started out as I let out a sharp breath, "I want to start out by announcing some heartbreaking news we received from the Ministry. Toka Kim, a 4th year in Ravenclaw, passed away during the holiday break...by the works of a Death Eater." A murmur went through the students except for the Ravenclaw House as I hung my head even lower. I heard Viola choke up across from me while more Ravenclaw students started to cry.

"We are taking extra precaution this semester however I would like to express my deepest sympathies to those in Ravenclaw as they have lost one of their own. Toka was a bright and gifted witch and one of the youngest Keepers to grace Ravenclaw's team. She will truly be missed. However we cannot dawdle on her death but think of how she has inspired all of us to work hard and achieve even the farthest dreams one could imagine." I held my head as the final images of Toka pushed through my brain as I held down a sob. Dumbledore continued on with his speech with it ending as food magically appeared in front of us. The once food hungry Viola now stared emptily at the plates in front of her as she pushed her plate away from her.

"You need to eat, Viola..." Heather whispered to her. I couldn't blame Viola though. Everything looked like rotten food to me, even the smell of it was nauseating.

"How can I eat...we lost our friend!" She snapped at Heather as she flinched from her tone.

"She's only trying to help you, Viola." I said quietly as Viola snapped her head towards me.

"I don't want to hear it from you. Not like you were even there to say goodbye to her! This entire time I haven't seen you shed a single tear, Nora. It's like you don't even care about her, about any of us! When was the last time you legitimately had a conversation with any of us? When was the last time we even spoke? Ever since you started being around Malfoy, you've changed. You don't care about any of us." She stood up abruptly, people watching her as I stared wide eyed at Viola. She clenched her hands into fists as she glared down at me.

"Go eat shit, Nora." She hissed, storming out of the Great Hall. Heather looked at me in shock, mumbling an apology before running after Viola. Dylan looked at me, leaning over.

"She's just upset. She didn't mean any of that." I scoffed softly at Dylan's words but nodded anyway. Viola's words struck me like a heated blade. Everything she said was truthful. Ever since becoming branded a Death Eater all I wanted to do was be by Draco and to support him. I had completely forgotten about my friends who cared for me even in my darkest times from the past years.

But slowly the pain from her words numbed as I felt an odd satisfying sensation run through my body. She hated me. They all hated me.


	23. The Cabinet

The vigil was brief as Ryan and a few 4th years spoke about Toka. Someone placed a photo of her in the middle of the fireplace mantel, a bright blue candle lit beside it. I stared at Toka's smiling face as I let out a slow breath. I turned away from it and walked out of the common room. It was past curfew as I quickly walked towards the Room of Requirement. No Head Boy or Girl ever came to the 7th floor so it was an empty walk towards the Room. I saw Draco immediately standing near the wall, gazing up at it. His hair was lit up by the moonlight that shone through the windows that were beside him. He turned towards me, hearing my footsteps, as he gave me a slight smile.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I said as he leaned down kissing my lips.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. He touched the wall as a door appeared for us, opening slowly. He let me go in first as he shut it behind him. It was eerily quiet in the crowded room. I could hear Draco's uneven breathing as he took my hand tightly leading me towards the vanishing cabinet. He pulled down the dirty cloth as he dug through his coat pocket taking out a green apple.

"An apple?" He nodded stiffly towards me.

"Just watch." He whispered as he opened the door of the cabinet, placing the apple inside. He locked the door and started to mumble an incantation several times. Then I heard it. A weird clicking noise. He opened the door back up showing the empty cabinet. My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"You fixed it." I whispered. He nodded slowly before closing the door again.

"It doesn't burn up like how you do." I rolled my eyes at him as he gave me a smirk. His humor however didn't reach his eyes. I could tell he was anxious and I could almost smell the panic rise off of his body. He started saying the incantation again until another click echoed within the cabinet. He opened the door again. And right there in the middle was the apple with a chunk of it missing. He picked it up, turning it in his hand.

"Smells like Fenrir." I said, wrinkling my nose. He laughed quietly as he tossed the apple to the side. He whipped his wand out as a pop happened in the air and a white bird appeared as he grabbed it. He glanced at me, setting it down in the cabinet. I looked at him as he quietly closed the door.

"Time for the real test." He whispered. He whispered the incantation as we waited until the first click. I softly touched Draco's back as he paused a bit. "Am I..leading everyone to their death, Nora?" I blinked up at him as I shook my head.

"No, Draco. You're not." I said quietly. He looked at me, eyes wide with fear.

"Can you promise me that?" I cupped his cheek, nodding.

"You have my word." He relaxed as we heard the second click. We both looked at the cabinet as he slowly opened the cabinet door. My breath hitched as Draco's body stiffened immediately. Once a beautiful bird now it laid dead, head twisted in a bizarre motion.

The cabinet was ready.

Draco couldn't stomach the sight of the bird as he took a few steps away from it while I disposed of it. I wrote on a scrap piece of paper setting it in the cabinet and closing the door. I imitated the phrase that Draco had said as I slowly heard the first click. I turned towards Draco, his face pale, as he reached for my hand. I interlaced our fingers as he pulled me into a hug.

"When?" He whispered.

"Next month." I said, holding him. He let out a slow breath as I stroked my fingers in his hair. "You'll let them in while I watch outside, okay?" He nodded as he let go of me. The darkness of the room shadowed some of his face but I could see the fear that was in his eyes. "I will be here with you the entire time."

"Even with Dumbledore?" His voice cracking. I nodded, kissing his lips.

"Until the very end."


	24. Change of Plans

Draco and I ate breakfast in silence. He rubbed his eyes as I glanced at him. The dark circles under his eyes were starting to show again as I took a bite of some fruit. It tasted rotten. I sighed, pushing my plate away from me. The Slytherins seemed to understand what was about to happen as they distanced themselves away from us including Pansy and Blaise.

"Draco?" He looked at me slowly. "We have class.." I whispered as I reached my hand out to his, standing up. He gently took it as I helped him. I smiled at him but he didn't return it, instead leading me to our DADA class quietly. He stroked my cheek when we arrived, kissing me on the forehead as he walked away from me. I felt a lump in my throat while I walked to my seat, setting my things on the table.

"Just switch seats with me, Hermione!" I glanced over seeing Harry angrily whispering to Hermione. He kept looking over towards me before continuing to beg Hermione. She huffed angrily, moving her things to come sit beside me. We didn't say anything to each other as she adjusted herself in her new seat. I rubbed my wrists looking over towards Draco who had his head down in his arms, looking blankly ahead. Than my eyes slowly wandered over to where Harry and Ron were as they continued their hushed conversation.

Snape barged in, slamming the doors as he walked swiftly up to the front of the class.

"Does anyone know of the Tale of 3 brothers?" He said, writing the title on the chalkboard behind him.

"Isn't that a fairytale Professor? Why are we learning that in DADA?" Lucille asked as Snape glared at her.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one teaching and not you Ms. Corvo." Slight chuckles ran through the students as I saw Lucille's cheeks redden. I looked at Hermione who frowned a bit, obviously stumped. Oh right, she wouldn't know since her parents were muggles. I raised my hand as Snape looked at me.

"Miss Peterson."

"It's a tale told to young witches and Wizards about 3 brothers who encounter Death. He granted the brothers each a gift - the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and an Invisibility Cloak. It's known that anyone to possess all 3 would be the Master of Death. There's also tales that these items are referenced as the Deathly Hallows but no one knows if these items actually exist."

"Thank you Miss Peterson." He eyed me darkly as I looked down at my textbook. "The resurrection stone, can anyone elaborate on that?" Hermione raised her hand.

"It's similar to the Philosopher's Stone but instead of taking life it grants it. It can only be used once though and can only be used for pure intention. If one was to possess it they would be able to hand it to their predecessor without needing to use it."

"Indeed, Miss Granger. However it would seem you have not learned to not speak unless asked to." Snape said sharply as I saw her shrink in her seat a bit. Snape continued on speaking about the fairytale and about each item. I glanced at Harry who stiffened his shoulders each time the Invisibility Cloak was mentioned. It was the item he possessed. So if one of the items were real that means the rest of them were. Right?

Class ended as I packed up my things. I looked over seeing Snape speaking quietly with Draco who was looking at the ground. I pushed my bag onto my shoulder feeling the sudden burning on my right arm as I gripped it tightly. Draco and Snape both looked at me as well, a grim look overshadowing Draco's face.

I slowly walked over to them as Snape glanced up to see the last student leave. Draco took my hand as I squeezed it tightly. My eyes never left his until Snape gruffly spoke.

"Well?" Fear flashed on Draco's eyes as I looked over towards Snape.

"He's changed the timing. He wants it to happen tonight."

Draco let in a sharp breath as I felt his hand start to shake. I quickly clasped both of my hands around his as I forced him to look at me.

"Draco. Look at me. I'm going to be with you the entire time, remember?" He nodded stiffly, sitting down abruptly in his seat. Snape's face was emotionless as he thought over what I had told him.

"It'll be difficult. The Order has taken post outside of the castle and I feel as if Potter has his Army posted inside the castle. You will have to take extra precaution. I cannot be there to assist you."

"I've got it." I said sharply as I looked at Snape. His eyebrows furrowed together as he took a step towards me.

"Draco's life is in your hands." I didn't say anything as I slowly looked at Draco. He was trying to just breathe normally as I held his hands tighter.

"Just come to the Astronomy Tower." I said as Snape nodded. "Draco? Come on." I pulled him upwards as he looked at me.

"Stay with me." He whispered as I smiled at him, pulling him out of the classroom.

"Always." We walked quietly to the Ravenclaw Tower, entering into the empty common room and into my room. I pulled him onto the bed, forcing him under the covers.

"You need rest, Draco." I whispered to him as he looked at me wide eyed. "I'm not going anywhere. Promise." I smiled as I kissed his forehead. He clutched onto my hand tightly as I started to sing him a lullaby, closing the curtains over my windows, darkening the room. I watched Draco slowly close his eyes, his grip never loosening on my hand.

Tonight, everything would change.


	25. The Night Everyone Knew

I pushed back the curtains of the window nearest me seeing the bright moon reflect off of the Black Lake. I looked over at Draco's sleeping body as I quietly changed. I pulled on some black jeans and a black sweater, finishing it with some black knee high boots. I placed my engagement ring on, gazing at the beautiful stone forcing myself to memorize every detail possible on it. I didn't want to forget about it. I looked at my reflection, slowly exhaling as I walked over to Draco.

"Draco?" I quietly said, shaking his shoulder. He awoke, jumping up slightly as I smiled a bit.

"Where..where.."

"Relax, love. It's just me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed softly, nuzzling into him, smelling his cologne.

"Is it time?" He asked quietly. I nodded as I felt his heartbeat quicken. I pulled away, cupping his face and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me back more urgently until pulling away.

"I will always love you." I smiled, nuzzling my nose against his.

"Always." He let out a shaky breath as we both got up from the bed and quietly exited my room. I looked towards the fireplace seeing Toka's photo as Iqhuckly averted my eyes to Draco's back. Draco tugged me outside as I felt my stomach drop. He pushed me into a corner of the wall, the shadows hiding us as a few people walked past. Ron, Ginny, and Neville walked past us, quietly talking.

"Harry said to be here in case Nora left.." I heard Ron say.

"Do you think she's really a..Death Eater?" Neville asked, nervously.

"I guess we'll find out. I'll be ready for her if she is." Ginny said. Slowly their voices became quieter until we couldn't hear them anymore. Draco looked down at me as I let out a shaky breath.

"Come on." He whispered as we quickly made our way to the 7th floor. We arrived at the Room as we walked in, shutting the door quietly behind us.

"Go." I hurriedly said to Draco as he nodded to me. I stayed by the door, listening for any voices when I heard Draco gasp. I turned towards him feeling bile rise up in my throat when I saw them. 

Bellatrix, Fenrir, Corban Yaxley, and the Carrow twins emerged out of the vanishing cabinet. They snickered down at Draco as Bellatrix gave him a hug.

"Good boy." She cackled as Fenrir made his way towards me. He stopped a bit, smirking at me.

"No hard feelings yeah, Lieutenant?" I stiffened at the title as Bellatrix pushed Draco towards us, the rest of the Death Eaters following.

"Of course not." I said through gritted teeth. He smirked as I looked at Bellatrix with narrowed eyes. "No killing anyone, you got that? Only one dies tonight." I said hoarsely as the Death Eaters smirked at me.

"I'm with Draco. The rest of you know where to go." I said as Corban rolled his eyes.

"We're seriously taking orders from her? What the actual-" He stopped as he clutched into his neck, the skin tightening around his throat. Draco stared at him in shock as I narrowed my eyes at Corban. I released the hold from him as he gasped for him while the Carrows chuckled at him.

"Yes you're seriously taking orders from me. Want to ask that again?" I challenged as Corban narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at Draco as he reached for my hand. He nodded at me, eyes wide as I opened the door slowly.

No one was on this floor as we made our way towards the Astronomy Tower. Fenrir and Bellatrix were leading the way while Corban and the Carrow twins took up the back. Draco was nervously looking around him as I squeezed his hand. We stopped at the lower floors as I looked back at Carrow twins. They smirked as they bowed their heads taking off for the Eastern hallways while Corban went towards the Weatern hallways.

"We've got it from here." I said as Bellatrix looked back at Draco, smiling crookedly as her and Fenrir went towards the Great Hall. I could already hear the sounds of cracking outside as we both looked outside seeing the lightning bolts of spells being thrown out as Draco let in a sharp inhale.

"They're everywhere..."

"We don't have much time, Draco." I said hurriedly as we ran off towards the Astronomy Tower. We were breathless as we arrived at the entrance. We heard running footsteps as I looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"No, don't you dare-" I silenced him with a kiss, holding his face tightly in my hands. I breathed against his lips as I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you."

"Nora, don't!" The footsteps were getting louder as I pushed him towards the steps.

"Go! I'll hold them off. Dont worry about me. Hurry, they'll see you!." He kissed me quickly, taking one look at me as he ran up the stairs. I watched after him seeing him disappear as the footsteps were upon me. I looked over seeing Hermione, Ginny, Shacklebolt, and Lupin running to me. Hermiones eyes widened while Ginny glared at me.

"I knew it.." she hissed whipping her wand towards me.

"Nora..you need to let us through." Lupin said, his grey eyes saddening at seeing the sight of me. He was one of my favorite teachers during my 3rd year as I held my wand tightly beside me.

"I can't do that, Professor."

"Nora, please. We don't want to hurt you." Shacklebolt said. I laughed softly hearing the continuing sounds of the battle outside.

"Hurt me..I'd like to see you try." I said quietly. Ginny hissed throwing a hex my way as I easily deflected it.

"Ginny stop! She's...she can't be.." Hermione said but I pulled up my sleeve exposing the burning Dark Mark as I smiled sadly at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione.."

"Nora!" Lupin shouted, raising his wand to me. "You have a choice! We can protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I'm already a dead woman, Professor." I smiled as I raised my wand at the 4 of them.

"Redacto!" I shouted aiming my wand at a nearby stone pillar as it exploded from impact sending shards of stone crumbling down. Hermione shielded them as the 3 started firing spells my way. I shielded myself as I continued to fire off jinxes their way, one catching Shacklebolt sending him flying into a wall.

I glanced up hearing shouting from the Astronomy Tower as my eyes widened. Draco. I winced as a hex cut the side of my neck as I held my hand against the bleeding wound. I whipped my wand towards the windows as they all shattered, the pieces levitating in the air. I stared at Hermione whose eyes widened.

"Live." I mouthed to her as I sent the shards flying towards them. Lupin shielded them the best he could but with the amount coming the barrier broke down as I fired a hex at Lupin sending him staggering back and falling into the rubble.

"Petrificas Totalus!" I shouted, sending both Ginny and Hermione in a petrified state falling down. I sighed, wincing at the cut on my neck. I walked towards them, seeing their wide eyes as I glanced around.

"Just stay here and act dead. They won't kill you ...I'm sorry." I whispered as I ran away from them and up the stairs to the Tower.


	26. The Astronomy Tower

**a/n: this chapter contains a death that may be uncomfortable for some readers. please read at your discretion!**

I caught my breath at the top of the Tower as I peeked around the corner seeing Draco pointing his wand at Dumbledore, his back towards me. Dumbledore's eyes slightly widened as I turned the corner, standing beside Draco.

"Tricky thing, love.." he smiled at me as I saw the tears that were running down Draco's cheek. "I was just telling Draco that I could protect him and his family from Voldemort.."

"I don't need your protection! I have to do this..I have no choice!" Draco shouted as I looked back at Dumbledore.

"How can you be so calm knowing that you're going to die?" I whispered as he chuckled, shrugging.

"It's been my time, Nora. However it surprises me that you are involved in this.." he peered at me over his glasses. I slowly pulled up my sleeve exposing my Dark Mark.

"Tricky thing love." I said as Dumbledore chuckled. I looked at Draco who was shaking as he tried to steady his arm.

"Please..I can help both of you.." Dumbledore pleaded to us softly.

"No! I have to do this! I have to kill you..or else he'll kill me. He'll kill Nora.." Draco was on the verge of tears. I looked back hearing footsteps as I saw Bellatrix and Fenrir bounding up to us.

"Oh..it's Dumbledore.." Draco stiffened as she walked towards us, pushing me to the side. She wakes behind Draco, touching both of his shoulders.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it!" Bellatrix sneered as Fenrir chuckled.

"He doesn't have the stomach to do it..just like his father." Fenrir said as I hissed his way. Draco quickly looked at me than to Dumbledore, slowly lowering his wand.

"No." We all looked to see Snape emerge from the shadows. Draco turned back slowly lowering his wand as Dumbledore sighed seeing him.

"Severus..please.." I watched as Snape slowly lifted his wand towards Dumbledore. My eyes widened slowly.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Killing Curse jolted out towards Dumbledore shooting him off the ledge. I gasped, my arm starting to burn as Bellatrix and Fenrir let out a cackle of laughter. Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched Bellatrix go to the ledge looking down. She laughed again before shooting her wand into the air sending out the Dark Mark to the sky.

"Move!" Snape grabbed Draco by the shoulder pushing him to the stairs as Snape grabbed my shoulder as well steering me down the steps. The Carrow twins and Corbin were waiting for us as they smirked at my tears. As soon as I had gotten to the bottom, Draco pulled me into a hug. His heartbeat was racing as he held me tighter.

"Later!" Snape snapped at us as Draco took my hand tightly pulling me to follow after Snape. My feet seemed to drag against the floor as Snape flung Slughorn to the side who had once stood in our way. Bellatrix was dancing upon the tables in the Great Hall, kicking and smashing the plates and cups that were there. She then whipped her wand towards the giant glass panes, shattering them as Draco shielded me with his body. I looked up at him seeing the fear and pain in his eyes.

We made our way outside towards Hagrid's hut as we heard shouting coming from behind us. I turned to see Harry running after us. Bellatrix cackled setting fire to Hagrid's hut as my eyes widened at the scene. All of the memories I had of class seemed to burn away in the fire as Draco held my hand tighter.

"Snape!" Harry shot a curse our way as Snape easily deflected it. I looked at Draco cupping his face as he looked at me with fear.

"No.."

"Go. Go!" I pushed him to retreat with the others as I gave him a sad smile. Bellatrix grabbed Draco pulling him away as I went to stand beside Snape. He glanced down at me as Harry slowly got back up.

"He trusted you!" Harry screamed as he shot another curse but I deflected it this time.

"Protect Draco." I whispered as Snape slowly moved away from us, apparating.

"Coward!" Harry shouted again as he glared at me. "You..you were there. You could've stopped him!" I watched as Harry staggered towards me. He whipped his wand back at me as I shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" His wand went flying as I walked up to him kicking him in the stomach, landing hard on his back.

"Please Harry." I said as he groaned, holding his stomach. I leaned down to him, touching his cheek as he opened his eyes to me. "Please save us." I whispered as I pulled away from him, walking swiftly towards the hut before apparating away.


	27. Completed

"He's dead! DUMBLEDORES DEAD!" Bellatrix screeched as a loud uproar of cheers were heard in the manor. I appeared with a loud crack outside of the manor as I stumbled a bit before falling to my knees. I let out a gasp feeling the rush of cold air hit my throat. I wanted to throw up but it felt like nothing had to come up as I slowly pushed myself to my feet. They felt like jello after apparating and even more so from the pain and sadness I had seen in Dumbledore's eyes. The hatred in Ginnys eyes and the disappointment from Hermione and Lupin. But on top of all of that, I was absolutely terrified and numb that Snape had killed Dumbledore. Would they tell Voldemort that Draco didn't do it? Would he spare Draco? Or would he kill him? I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I opened the door to the Manor. Bene saw me first, eyes wide as he rushed to my side.

"Miss Peterson!" I waved him off as I smiled slightly.

"Wheres Draco?" He pointed towards the dining room as he walked me to the doors.

"Miss Peterson, I implore you. Your neck is severely wounded, let me heal it."

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt." I mumbled as I opened the dining room door. Everyone was cheering, not giving the opened door much thought as I closed it behind me. The Death Eaters were drinking, cheering, and even some doing a merry step or two. It made my stomach turn seeing them all happy about Dumbledore's death.

"Nora!" I looked to the side seeing Narcissa and Draco running towards me. Draco's eyes were wide as he saw the blood that was dripping down my neck but he pulled me into a hug. I sighed into his touch as he kissed my forehead multiple times. "I was so worried.." I laughed as I pulled away from him. I touched his cheek as I smiled slightly at him.

"You worry too much, Draco." His eyes were distant as he laughed hoarsely helping me into a chair. Narcissa pulled my hand away starting to heal the wound as I winced at the spell. Draco held my hand tight as he looked nervously around him. Snape was sitting near the end of the table, his face expressionless as he watched the Death Eaters. I let out a slow breath as Narcissa finished bandaging my wound.

"Can we go upstairs?" I quietly asked Draco as he immediately got up, holding my hand. We were almost to the door when we all heard the loud popping noise in the dining room. It went silent as I heard Draco's breath hitch.

"My Lord! He's dead! Dumbledore's dead!" Bellatrix shouted, everyone cheering again as I glanced over my shoulder seeing Voldemort walk slowly towards us. Draco also turned around, the color draining from his face as Voldemort stood before us.

"Did you do it? You killed him?" Voldemort asked, his eyes boring into Dracos. Draco's hand tightened even more around mine as I took a quick glance at Snape whose eyes widened slightly. He couldn't find out.

"He did, my Lord! I saw him do it with me own eyes." Bellatrix sang out behind him. She stared at me with glowing eyes as her lips peeled over her jagged teeth. Voldemort clasped Draco by the shoulders, grinning and then letting out a roar of laughter.

"Good boy! You have shown favor in my eyes. You will make a fine Death Eater, unlike your father." I looked at Lucius who had a dark glint in his eyes as he looked away shamefully. He patted Draco's shoulders before turning to me.

"You have done well, Nora." He turned away from us as I quickly grabbed Draco's arm feeling his body sag slightly to me. I walked him over to the table sitting him down in one of the large chairs. Snape was looking at us, eyes clouded by Bellatrix's gesture. Draco was breathing quickly as I cupped his face to look at me.

"You're gonna be okay, Draco." I soothed, pressing my lips against his forehead as he held onto the sides of my sweater.

"What shall we do next my Lord?" I heard Corban say.

"We shall lay siege to the Ministry and Pius will take control of office. With Dumbledore gone, Snape shall be the new Headmaster and he will appoint the Carrow brothers to teach and oversee the students. But this all won't be mentioned until they come. The Malfoys have graciously lent us their home to use as shall we say..headquarters for now." Everyone snickered as Draco grasped onto me tighter. Voldemort smiled, beckoning me forward. Everyone turned towards me as I quickly knelt down holding Draco's hands. Tears were forming in my eyes as I clutched his hands tightly together.

"Draco..." he looked at me with wide eyes, confusion and shock running across his face.

"No.." he exclaimed, shaking his head, "No! I won't allow it. DONT go.."

"I have to Draco..help me remember, please.." I smiled at him sadly as I kissed his lips gently. "I love you so much Draco."

"Dont go.." He cried out as I slowly pulled away from him. I glanced at Snape who had already stood up walking towards us. Draco wouldn't let go of my hands as he held onto them tightly. "I need more time!" He shouted as a chuckle ripples through the Death Eaters.

Snape took hold of Draco's hands, peeling them away from mine as I turned to walk towards Voldemort.

"No! You stay away from her! ITS NOT HER TIME!" I gritted my teeth at Draco's shouts as I heard Narcissa and Snape trying to cam him.

"Take him outside." Voldemort sneered, glaring down at him as I turned slightly to see Draco's tear stricken face before the doors closed. I bit my lower lip, finally being face to face to Voldemort.

"My precious Horocrux. We will be together..forever." I looked up at him as he smirked down at me. He grabbed my right arm, yanking it towards him, his nails digging into my skin, piercing it. I yelped at the pain as blood dripped down to the floor.

"We are one.." he whispered darkly to me as my eyes slowly widened. I could feel his hatred start to flow through my body as I immediately yanked my arm away from him but he held a firm grip on it. "We will burn together." He reached his other arm out as Bellatrix walked up to him pulling out a knife. She smirked at me as my eyes widened as she carefully cut across Voldemort's arm, blood starting to roll down his pale arm.

"Draco.." I whimpered as Voldemort pressed our arms together as a jolt of electricity ran up my arm striking my chest. I gasped as he smirked even more while the pain intensified. It felt like my whole arm was on fire slowly spreading to the rest of my body as he finally jerked his arm away from me. I clutched it, tears springing to my eyes as I fell against the wall. I held my bleeding arm to my chest, feeling the Dark Mark moving underneath the blood.

Then it hit me. Like a train running right over me. The memories of all of those he killed popping into my head and each one screaming right into my ears, shouting cursed words at me. The burning became the most intense then as I let out a scream. The Death Eaters all flinched, including Fenrir, as I held my head holding it together as if it was about to split open any minute. The screams were so loud in my head that I hadn't even noticed the shuffle of feet beside me than someone shaking me. My eyes snapped open seeing Draco in front of me, eyes wide. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. I could barely see him through my tear filled eyes as I held my hands tighter on my head, the pain becoming absolutely unbearable as I felt a tight shock shoot through me. I gasped, it completely leaving me winded as my hands fell to the ground, my body falling forwards landing in the arms of Draco.


	28. 3 Months

"My Horocrux will eventually kill her own soul. Then I will take over her empty body."

"My Lord..but what happens once the boy realizes she is a Horocrux?"

"She will have to die then." The hazy image of Snape and Voldemort floated in my mind before it faded away as another one slowly appeared. I was looking through Voldemort's eyes down at the table. Everyone was gathered including the Malfoys as he slowly peered at each one. Draco's head was hanging low as Voldemort lifted one hand. A woman's body levitated towards us as he smirked.

"Nagini..dinner.." We said simultaneously as Nagini slithered up the table and taking a large bite of the woman. The image popped away as I forced my eyes open.

I was in Draco's bedroom. The familiar black canopy above me as the curtains were slightly open, letting in a few rays of sunshine. I slowly stood up, my mind reeling from the visions. I looked down at my arm seeing the puncture wounds on my arm healed over as I traced over the scars.

I glanced to my side seeing a piece of Lavender wood and pine slowly burning on a tray. It gave the room a calming smell as I slowly slid out of the bed. My legs felt like jello as I took one step, immediately falling to my knees. I fell hard, gasping at the pain. My door swung open, Snape standing in the doorway as he looked at me with empty eyes. He walked to me quickly, helping me up and sitting me back on the bed.

"You shouldn't be up, your body hasn't fully recovered yet."

"Recovered?" I asked quietly, rubbing my throat and wincing from the pain. My throat felt parched as if I hadn't spoken in months.

"The Dark Lord completed his Horocrux within you. You're lucky to even be alive, Nora." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I scoffed, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Lucky..I wish I were dead." Snape narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do not speak ill about yourself, Nora. If you were dead than what would become of Draco?" I looked up at Snape as he motioned with his hand towards the incense. Immediately a cup appeared, the burnt pieces of the lavender wood floating inside the cup and being filled with water.

"Drink. It should give you strength."

"Wheres Draco?" I asked as the cup came floating towards me. I took a sip, wincing at the hot temperature but continuing to drink it.

"He won't be back until later. He is out with Bellatrix and Narcissa." I grimaced at the thought of what Voldemort had ordered him to do. "Drink. I will be waiting for you downstairs. Also, do not be alarmed by your appearance." I raised an eyebrow as he walked out, closing the door behind him. I quickly finished the herbal mix setting it on the table as I attempted another step. My legs did feel much stronger now as I slowly made my way over towards the mirror. I gawked at the reflection. My hair had grown tenfold now being down to the middle of my back as I grasped onto the mirror. That wasn't what had shocked me. It was my eyes.

They were a golden color. The stark violet color was no longer there as I almost couldn't recognize the girl who stood before me. Did the color change happen because of the Horocrux? I quickly changed wincing at the soreness that took over my arms as I slid into a black sweater and black skirt. I pulled on some knee high socks, covering the bruises I had discovered earlier. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I walked out of the room quietly.

I walked down the steps, holding onto the railing as I winced at each step. I sighed reaching the bottom, taking in a gulp of air. It felt like my body had gained an additional 10 pounds since that night.

"Miss Peterson!" I looked over seeing Bene smiling at me. He was waving his wand as a few books flew up away from him and into their proper placing on the shelves above him. I smiled at him slightly as he walked over to me, bowing his head a bit. "I'm happy to see you up, Miss Peterson. Your eyes.."

"I know, I don't know either...what day is it Bene?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he cleared his throat.

"Wednesday, Miss Peterson," my eyebrows raised at him as he scratched his cheek, "the first Wednesday of June." My eyes widened, feeling as if they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked as Bene laughed slightly, ushering me towards the dining room.

"It's been a very long 3 months, Miss Peterson." He whispered as he opened the doors for me. Snape was sitting at the table, tapping his fingers against the table. Bene bowed his head again, closing the doors behind me. I walked towards the table seeing a plate of toast and oatmeal in front of a seat. Snape motioned for me to sit down as I did.

"You failed to mention that I've been asleep for 3 months, Professor." I said, frowning slightly.

"I didn't find it pertinent at the time." He said slowly as I picked up a piece of toast, nibbling on it. He pushed some parchments over to me as I looked down at them. The headlines were bright and large as I flipped through each of the Daily Prophets.

**Obituary: Dumbledore Remembered. The Wizarding World In Mourning.**

**Death Eater Terror Continues! Hogsmead and Diagon Alley now a Ghost Town..Muggle Family killed, 3 in total**

**New Headmaster for Hogwarts: Severus Snape Confirmed!**

I immediately lowered the toast I was holding, wrinkling my nose.

"And here I was thinking that I would wake up to some good news.." I sighed, pushing the plate away from me. I tilted my head, rubbing the side of it. "Why did my eyes change?" I glanced at him as he crossed his arms again.

"You now hold a true piece of Tom Riddle within you. A completed Horocrux." There was a moment of silence between us as I let out a shaky breath.

"So when he killed my father it wasn't a finished one?" Snape shook his head, tapping a bony finger against the table.

"No. Only half."

"What'll happen when the Horocrux inside of me dies?" I asked quietly. Snape's eyes widened at my question. "I mean, Harry was able to kill 3 of them so far. So it's only time before he comes for me."

"You will die, Nora." Snape said evenly. I clutched the ends of my skirt, gripping it tightly. "However..it seems as though Draco has been searching for the resurrection stone." My head jerked up towards Snape, eyes slightly widened.

"But that doesn't exist.."

"We both know that Potter holds the Invisibility Cloak. If one Deathly Hallow exists then the rest of them do."

"He's crazy." I mumbled as he stuck his nose a bit in the air.

"A tricky thing love is." I frowned. That was exactly what Dumbledore had told them before he died. I opened my mouth to say something but heard the doors open as the both of us looked. Bellatrix was yawning, waving her wand around.

"Bene! Fetch me some tea yes? And snap snap!"

"Yes Madame LeStrange." She paused at the doorway seeing me as her lips turned up into a slight grin.

"Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in..oh, Draco!" She sang, smirking as she licked her lips a bit. I stood up as I heard a gruff response from behind her.

"What do you want?" He snapped as he walked towards Bellatrix. He had grown even taller as he ran a hand through his unruly white hair. It grew slightly as it toyed against his forehead. He kept his hands in his black dress pants, his black button down wrinkled and held bits of dust on it. He scowled at Bellatrix, his eyes narrowed down at her. Bellatrix smiled up at him, placing the tip of her wand on his chin and tilting it up.

"Draco." I said softly. Even with the distance between us I could see the confusion turn to shock on his face, but he slowly narrowed his eyes, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Don't play tricks with me Bellatrix." He sneered as his words hit me like knives. Bellatrix cackled, shrugging as she walked towards me.

"This isn't a trick, my dear Draco! It's really her, look!" She poked me with her finger as I swatted her hand away, glaring at her. She chuckled, leaning towards me. "How beautiful..."

"Piss off Bellatrix." I snapped as she leaned away, acting hurt.

"It really is her." She said, crinkling her nose and walking away. I looked slowly back at Draco who hadn't relaxed a bit. I walked towards him as I lifted a hand up to his cheek.

"Hi." I whispered, smiling up at him. He looked down at me, hesitating as I touched his cheek. "You've grown some wrinkles." I teased, tracing his eyebrows that were tensed up. He immediately took my hand, holding it away from his face.

"Where was the first place I took Nora on a date?" He said darkly. I raised an eyebrow at him, frowning.

"You never took me officially on a date, Malfoy." I stated flatly. I rolled my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around my body, pulling me in for a rough hug. I grunted against his tight hold as I laughed a bit, holding him to me. I clutched onto the back of his shirt, digging my face into his chest. "Merlin, Draco. Stop growing so much." I said muffled against his shirt. He let out a tight laugh as he pulled away from me, cupping my face.

"You're awake..I thought you were never going to.." he sighed as I leaned up on my tiptoes kissing his lips softly.

"I missed you." He sighed, kissing me back. He pulled away, tracing my face with his thumbs.

"I missed you more..but..your eyes?" He gazed into them, frowning slightly.

"Horocrux things, am I right?" I joked as he frowned even more. I sighed as I placed his hands down, taking them into mine. "Are you hungry?" I pulled him towards the table, sitting him down. Snape was watching us before turning back to the papers, hiding his face behind them. I pushed the oatmeal towards him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't eaten for 3 months and you want me to eat?"

"Yup. You look like you haven't eaten in months. Now eat." I said, frowning. He sighed, starting to eat as I smiled slightly. "So..what's new?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really! Let start with where you went this morning." He glanced at me, swallowing hard.

"We were at Pius's entrance ceremony. He looked like he was going to piss his pants." I giggled, taking a bite of my toast. "Other than that..nothings happened. I waited by your bed everyday." He smiled slightly at me as I placed my hand on his thigh.

"The Dark Lord's been trying to hunt down Potter but he can't find him. He's getting really anxious." Draco said quietly. He didn't seem the same as before. He wasn't fearful of Voldemort, but more so he seemed mentally and physically stronger. "Hogsmead is destroyed.." he whispered as he frowned slightly. I remembered all of the good memories we had in Hogsmead as he slowly took my hand, stroking it.

"Where am I going to get my school supplies now.." I whispered as Draco let out a slight chuckle.

"You're not going to need them from what I've heard." I looked up at Draco who glanced at Snape. Snape slowly lowered the papers, looking at both of us.

"I've asked the Dark Lord to allow both of you to accompany me to Hogwarts." My eyes widened as I looked between Draco and Snape. "You won't be students however. Just merely observing."

I looked at Draco, a large smile on my face. At least we would be together but..everyone would know. I mean, everyone already knew. My smile slowly disappeared as I leaned back against my chair.

"I thought you'd be happy about that, Nora." Draco said, eyeing me.

"I am, trust me. It's just..how do I face Viola and them.." I said quietly as Draco took my hand, squeezing it.

"It can't be helped." I nodded slowly as he smiled slightly, tilting my chin up to look at him. "But I have something that'll cheer you up." I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned in kissing my forehead. He pulled me to my feet walking me outside. I winced at the bright sunlight as I followed after Draco. We walked towards the gardens in the back as I saw a white tent being lifted up. Narcissa was standing nearby, barking orders to the witches and Wizards nearby.

"What's going on, Draco?" I snorted as he smirked slightly.

"Your birthday." I frowned at him as I stopped in the middle of the pathway. He looked back at me, smiling.

"We haven't been able to celebrate it together so." He shrugged. "Even if you hadn't woken up, I'd still celebrate it." I smiled slightly as he turned towards me, taking both of my hands.

"You're so silly, Draco. This is definitely not something I'd expect out of you. Especially with everything going on." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"It seems far fetched considering the circumstances but..you mean a lot to me." I blushed as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Nora..."

"Yes?" I looked up at him as his face went serious.

"Before we return to Hogwarts, I want us to get married. So on your birthday I'd like you to give me the honor of becoming my wife." I gawked at him a bit but slowly my lips turned up into a soft smile. This man, perfect in his own regards would take a broken person as me into his life seemed like a fairytale..one that I would never want to wake up from.

"Absolutely." I said. He smirked as he closed the gap between us, kissing me gently.

"Forever?" He whispered against my lips.

"Until the very end."


	29. Green

I begged Narcissa to not make a big fuss of the wedding. It wasn't like there were going to be a number of people attending anyway. Only Draco's family, a few Ministry of Magic personnel, and the Death Eaters. She was very adamant that this would be our perfect day, regardless of the circumstances.

"White or off white?" Narcissa held up the placemats to me as I furrowed my eyebrows. They looked completely the same! I saw Bellatrix roll her eyes, picking up a white napkin.

"Ugh. I hate how bright it is." She sneered.

"A wedding is supposed to be bright, Bella. Now hush." She looked back at me, a smile on her lips. "What do you think, Nora?" I blushed at both of their gazes as I rubbed my arm, nervously.

"I..I like green." Both of them raised their eyebrows at me before they broke out into laughter.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Bellatrix smirked as she waved her wand in the air immediately the decorations turning to a lovely dark velvet green. There were accents of silver, black, and gold littered around the tents, table settings, and decorations. The tents were circled around the middle of the garden, the walkway opened up and littered with pedals. Narcissa had told me that that's where Draco and I would be officiated by Pius. I smiled slightly as I ran my fingers through the vines that had wrapped around the tent legs as I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind. I giggled, feeling Draco press small kisses to my cheek.

"Hello, Princess." I smiled, turning in his arms as I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Morning love. Did you sleep okay?" He smiled, nodding. His dark circles had vanished but I could still see the tenseness in his jaw. He kissed my forehead, nodding as he looked over to hear his mother and Bellatrix arguing over the shade of green.

"Wanna get out of here?" I nodded too enthusiastically as he chuckled, taking my hand and leading me out of the gardens. "Hold onto me." He whispered while I held his arm tightly as we both apparated away from the Manor.

We appeared on the beach. I gasped seeing the waves crashing against the nearby rocks, our feet sinking into the warm sand. I looked at Draco who smiled at me, pulling me more down to the bank. I took off my shoes, stepping lightly into the water, jumping a bit from the cold temperature. Draco smirked at me as I frowned slightly.

"Why don't you get in?" He smirked, looking down at his attire.

"These are new." I blinked a few times before kicking my foot up, sending water his way. He jumped, letting go of my hand as the water barely hit his shoes. He glared at me as I giggled, running away. I glanced over seeing him shake his head and chase after me.

And at this moment, we were free.


	30. Infinite

My stomach lurched as I let out a slow exhale. I was staring at myself in the mirror, seeing the form fitting wedding dress Narcissa had chosen for me. It was a white Bohemian styled dress, off the shoulder and mostly done with lace and white tulle. She had placed my hair up in a messy updo, letting the white strands curl around my face. I glanced down at my arms seeing the Dark Mark blatantly sticking out as I pushed it behind my back.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Nora." Narcissa said quietly, smiling at me. I turned to her, blushing as she gently touched both of my shoulders.

"I know this is hard for you especially with the circumstances but..I couldn't be more happier having you as my new daughter." I laughed softly as I hugged Narcissa. She seemed taken aback by the motion but slowly she hugged me back, kissing my head.

"Thank you.." I whispered as she pulled away from me, smiling.

"Ready?" I nodded as she helped me out the room and down the stairs. The entire Manor had been decorated to match the ensemble and decorations outside. I gasped seeing Snape standing by the back doors, uncomfortably adjusting his suit tie. I held back a laugh, a snicker coming through as I clasped a hand over my mouth. He shot me a glare but it softened seeing me. He had really started to become a paternal figure towards me..in an odd way.

"Nice." I said, biting my lip to stop my laughter. Snape narrowed his eyes at me.

"Narcissa wouldn't allow me to wear my robes.." He said slowly, glaring at Narcissa. She just smiled patting my hand. She kissed my cheek, walking out the back doors. I could hear the chatter from outside as the doors closed again. Snape placed his arm out to me as I gently took it. It felt like my heart was in my throat as I touched my chest, trying to calm my rapid heartbeats.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Getting married with a bunch of Death Eaters present? Of course not." I said, frowning slightly. Snape didn't say anything as I glanced up at him, smiling. "It's a joke.." He let out a scoff as the doors slowly opened before us. My breath hitched seeing the amount of people staring at us. This was definitely not a small wedding.. All of the Death Eaters were dressed ravishing except for the werewolves. They held dark smiles on their faces as Snape walked me down the pathway. I was telling everything in my brain to not trip. Then I saw him. He was standing so perfectly in the sunlight in an all black suit with a dark green flower arrangement on his suit coat. He was beaming at me as my breath hitched in my throat. He looked like Adonis.

"You look beautiful. Like a true princess." He whispered to me as he took my hand gently away from Snape's arm. Draco nodded at Snape, never taking his eyes off of me. I glanced at Snape who held a tiny smile on his lips as he walked away to sit near Bellatrix. I could see Lucius and Narcissa on the other side as we faced each other. I clutched onto Draco's hands as he smiled softly at me.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered as he smirked.

"Never." He answered, smiling. Pius cleared his throat, smiling slightly.

"Today, we come in wonderful light to share this moment of matrimony between Draco Malfoy and Nora Peterson," Fenrir let out a howl, leading to a ripple of laughter as Pius continued, "if there is anyone who objects to this matrimony, speak forth." It was quiet as I heard Bellatrix snort behind me as Draco rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes at Pius. I held in a laugh as Pius cleared his throat again.

"Very well. Do you, Draco, take Nora as your lawful wedded wife to hold and love till death do you part?" Draco smiled at me softly, rubbing his thumbs against the top of my hands.

"I do." My stomach flipped as I felt a flush on my cheeks.

"And do you, Nora, take Draco as your lawful wedded husband to hold and love till death do you part?" Pius asked as I smiled back at Draco.

"I do." I could hear Narcissa sniffle behind us. Pius smirked, nodding towards us.

"By the powers invested in me as the Minister for Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Draco quickly took me in his arms, holding me tightly as he crashed his lips onto mine. I laughed as he tilted me backwards, holding me to him. It felt like the first time he kissed me.

Utter happiness and longing for more.

Cheers erupted as Draco pulled away from me, smiling brightly. He helped me back up as he placed my hand in the crook of his arm. He led me down the pathway, small pops of confetti appearing above us as I giggled, holding onto Draco's arm tightly. He bent down to kiss the side of my head as I smiled up at him.

This man was my forever.

Chatter and cheers erupted from the tables while music played from a small orchestra in the background. Draco played with my hand, his other arm draped on the back of my seat. I smiled up at him as we both watched the festivities that unfolded before us. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness wishing that either Viola or Cho were here.

"Miss Peterson..or should I say Miss Malfoy." Bene said, smiling bowing slightly to offer us some champagne.

"Please, Bene. Nora is just fine." I said smiling as I took a glass for myself and Draco.

"Oh I couldn't do that.." Bene stuttered as Draco took his glass from me.

"It'll help her be more comfortable, Bene." He said, eyeing the butler. I squeezed Draco's knee, silently thanking him, as I smiled back up at the man. Bene smiled, bowing his head again.

"My sincere congratulations on your marriage Master Draco. If you'll excuse me." He said, walking off to offer more drinks. I held my drink up to Draco as he held his up as well.

"To us." He said. I smiled, clinking our glasses together.

"To us." We both took a sip, our eyes never leaving each other's. I set my glass down as Draco leaned over kissing my shoulder. I smiled at him, giggling as he trailed his lips up to kiss my neck. "Draco..everyone's looking.." I breathed out, trying to push him off as he chuckled against my skin.

"Let them..you're my wife now." I blushed, giggling more now at his ticklish kisses. A cough interrupted Draco's kisses as he sighed pulling away. We both looked up to see Snape eyeing the both of us.

"Severus." Draco said cooly as Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's still Professor to you, boy." I laughed slightly while Draco rolled his eyes. "Congratulations on your marriage, Nora. I hope you'll be able to keep him in check." He said, eyeing Draco. I smiled as I patted Draco's leg.

"I think I've done my best so far." I said as Draco gave me a sly smile.

"I wanted to introduce you to the new teachers that'll be joining us at Hogwarts this year." I blinked a bit as 5 people appeared behind Snape. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, his arm pulling me closer to him.

"The Carrow twins, Alecto and Amycus. Alecto will be the new Professor of Muggle Studies and Deputy Headmistress while Amycus will be teaching the new Dark Arts and Deputy Headmaster." Alecto gave me a sly smile, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. It contrasted drastically to her pale skin while her brother, Amycus looked down at me with sharp eyes. He had a sharp nose like a beak. I stifled a laugh, chewing on my inner lip.

"Antonin Dolohov and Evan Rosier. They will be overseeing the other professors and making sure they don't step out of line." The two men looked strangely at me as if it was still odd for them to process that I was a higher rank than them. Evan finally smirked, bowing his head towards me. His bright blue eyes sparkled with wickedness sending a chill down my spine.

"And finally. Corban Yaxley. But I'm sure you've already met." I glanced at Corban who stiffly looked at Draco and I. He still hadn't forgiven me almost choking him as I gave him a smile.

"Unfortunately." Yaxley's eyes narrowed as Draco smirked beside me.

"There will be a few others but they'll be on board the train. You'll meet them later." Snape said.

"Gotta make sure we weed out the pure bloods from everyone else. Especially the half breeds and mud bloods." Alecto sneered, the others laughing at her comment. I felt my blood boil as Draco placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a few friends in Ravenclaw still, right? I can make sure that they get treated well." Antonin said slyly as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"That won't be necessary, Dolohov. Nora and Draco can handle the students." Snape said, ignoring the glare from Antonin. "We leave at the end of the month." I looked at Draco seeing his eyes darken slightly. The group walked away from us, Evan hanging back a bit to smirk my way.

"See you, Nora." He slurred my name in a way that made my sick.

"Piss off, Rosier." Draco snapped as he watched him leave with a slick smile. "I don't want you alone with him, okay?" I nodded as I placed a hand on his cheek making him turn my way.

"Enough about that. Everyone's too busy to notice if we left and you know..start on our honeymoon early." I said, smiling slightly. He smirked as he stood up, picking me up bridal style as I squealed, laughing.

"You must've read my mind, Mrs. Malfoy." I giggled at the name, wrapping my arms around his neck while he carried me back into the Manor.

We were forever.


	31. finale

I traced countless lines on the parchment in front of me, my eyes furrowed in concentration. I leaned back, setting the quill beside the parchment as I tapped a finger against the dark wood of the dining table. I had been trying to map out where the other Horocruxes laid. There were only 3 left, than myself.

"Where would he hide them.." I frowned, waving my hand over the parchment as the notes disappeared, the letters seemingly flying up and disappearing into my open palm. "There must be one in Hogwarts..but what of the others.." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

After the wedding, Draco and I had settled for a short honeymoon on the beach. It was unfortunately interrupted by Snape, barging into the small cottage home.

The next day, he started a training regimen for me. To help me block Voldemort out from certain thoughts that I would have. Being a Horocrux meant being able to share thoughts and emotions with the provider which meant it would be very easy for Voldemort to read my thoughts. After about a week, I had finally perfected it. So now, I could finally focus on finding where the other pieces lay so I could stop Voldemort all at once. Including, how to tear his soul from mine.

"Nora?" I looked up from the table, smiling immediately as Draco walked through the doors. He smiled softly at me as I got up to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I shook my head, kissing his lips softly.

"Just thinking about how life has been for the past 3 years."

"Do you regret it at all?" He asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. I chuckled, cupping his face and staring into his wonderful grey eyes. I rubbed a thumb over his cheek while his lips curved into a small smile.

"Absolutely not, Draco." We both smiled at each as he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck pulling him closer to me. 

**a/n: I'm sorry that it's kind of short compared to Book 1 and 2 but I hope you guys enjoyed Princess of the Void :D Stay tuned for the final book - <3 <3 <3 **


End file.
